Trouble Comes: Overwatch
by Sadreaper686
Summary: I've always hated the concept of "heroes and villains". The good guys do this and the bad guys do that, no room for middle ground. Normally I wouldn't go anywhere near this place, but this universe has some great technology so I'll tough out and maybe I'll give these "heroes" a wake up call.
1. Chapter 1

**Trouble Comes to Overwatch**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Flashback**

I feel cold, the sky is dark and my sight is blurry. There is pain all throughout my body, any effort to move my body resulted in an immense jolt of pain. I move my eyes to see a medieval styled sword plunged through my sternum. Suddenly I figure stand over me, visibly male and he began to talk,

"It's over monster," the voiced said "You are broken and defeated slowly wasting away. You will die here alone with no one by your side. It's funny really, you say that no hero can stop you yet you rest upon my sword not able to raise a fist. What do you have to say."

I stayed silent as I looked up at him.

"Come on I know you at least have one sarcastic remark for me."

Again, I said nothing

"Nothing? Not even a cry for vengeance? Man, I swear this should be the moment where you say you'll come back and then I say I'll be waiting for you or something. No matter when you're dead I bet everyone will praise me, I'll get all the hottest chicks, I may even get my own holiday."

I wondered was this just some fantasy to him. Was my defeat just a stepping stone to glory? Was this all it meant to be a hero?

"Good goodnight, vile monster." Hs stated calmly

He grabbed the handle of his sword thrusted it further into my sternum.

 **Flashback End**

* * *

 **Universe:** Unknown (Random Hotel)

I jolted awake with my breathing very heavy and drenched in sweat. I was only in my blue and yellow stripped boxers with my light blue t-shirt. My snow-white scarf, charcoal jacket, gloves, and boots were sitting next to our bed. I whipped the sweat from my forehead and started deep breathing exercises.

"Are you okay onii-chan?" a little Japanese girl voice asked

I look over to the nightstand where I had placed my scarf. On my scarf was a silver cat pin with wide blue data eyes. That is C.A.T my Computer-generated Artificial Taskmaster. I don't like her voice but I don't how to change it.

"Yeah I'm fine C.A.T just a bad dream." I responded cracking my neck

"Okay shall I read off your to-do list?"

"Please and thank you."

"1: Find as much trouble as possible. 2: find a weapon befitting of your amazingness 3: find a universe with advanced tech for subject 2 and to patent C.A.T with." She listed off

"Right…any suggested universe?"

"Star Wars?" she suggested

"And get caught up in the whole "balance of the force" thing? No thanks."

"Warhammer 40k?"

"You mean the shit-hole of endless war? No."

"Borderlands?"

"Now I know you're just picking out the worst places in the multiverse."

"How about Overwatch? I just ran a check; the technology is significantly advanced and it's relatively low with crime but not too calm to the point you wouldn't get bored."

I just grunted "The universe of the would-be heroes? What makes you think that this universe has the technology we need?" I've heard of the Overwatch universe before but never bothered to know more about other than the fact that heroes are involved.

The eyes on C.A.T lit up with the word "processing" rolling across them. After a few seconds, they became wide again,

"Yes this is the right universe onii-chan. They have super soldiers, temporal anchoring harnesses, hard-light generators, climate-control gear, cybernetic implants that allow for technopathy, and genetically-enhanced gorillas."

I pondered a bit before the last part hit me "Wait genetically-enhanced gorillas? Now that must be some serious technology to pull that off," I don't like the idea of heroes but if they do have the tech C.A.T listed off then if should be useful, "alright C.A.T let's go."

"Yeah adventure!" She shouted

I hoped in the shower and brushed my teeth with the toothbrush and toothpaste provided by the hotel. I put on my jeans, my black jacket, my fingerless gloves, and finally my scarf.

"Ready now let's go," I said slamming my right fist into my left palm "Now give a picture so I can use my **Totality Connection**."

"Yes onee-chan," She then displayed a holographic picture from her eyes, it was of a heavily modified Big Ben with a holographic clock coming from the tower "but onee-chan what about the hotel bill?"

I shrugged "It doesn't matter we broke into this room anyway."

So, I with that image in my mind, activated my **Totality Connection** , and left for the Overwatch universe.

* * *

The thing is when I use my **Totality Connection** I cannot use it again for 24 hours. But not only that it's not exactly precise and puts me in the surrounding area of the picture in my mind. In this case I landed in some alleyway. I got my bearings and observed my surroundings. At the entrance of the alley there was a crowd of people. I walked out to see a people and robots together in the crowd chanting the name "Mondatta" over and over. On the stage, a white and gold robot in a robe appeared. He surveyed the crowd before he spoke,

"Human, machine we are all one in the iris."

The crowd went wild with cheers but I was even more confused

"Hey C.A.T what's with the robots?" I asked still staring at the stage

"Before we left I learned that in this universe these robots are sentient and are called omnics there was a war waged by omnics and now there trying to make a peaceful coexistence. The spearhead of the movement is the robot on stage, Mondatta." The A.I explained

"Oh so this guy is like robot Gandhi." I concluded

"Mostly." She said

Mondatta continued his speech "Before me I see the future, humans and omnics standing together united by compassion, by common force, and dreams."

The crowd cheered again and I was beginning to become bored with the preaching. Humans and machines are one, please when I see a cyborg I'll believe it but until then be realistic robot Gandhi. As I was rolling my eyes I caught a glimpse of a young chick in yellow spandex. What struck me about her aside from her rocking thighs was her chest. No, not in "that" way…well maybe a little bit of "that" way but no what caught my eye was the harness she was wearing. But before I could look at it more she ran off.

"Hey C.A.T who was that?" I asked as I proceeded to follow her

"If I remember the data correctly that is Lena Oxton aka Tracer."

"And she's one of the heroes here I take it." I mumbled

"Yes she was once part of the elite team that served during the war, Overwatch"

During the explanation C.A.T was giving I noticed that this Tracer chick had just teleported to the side of a building and began to fire at another woman. I smiled,

"Looks like the fun is starting."

Not wanting to be left out of the fight I used my enhanced strength and speed to run up the side of the building like Alex Mercer from [PROTOTYPE] until I reached the roof of next door building. I look over to the other building to see this other chick firing at Tracer who was pinned behind cover. But what made her weird was her blue skin.

"Hey C.A.T who's the one shooting?"

"The data says that she is Amelie Lacroix aka Widowmaker. Sniper specialist and assassin for the terrorist organization Talon. Apparently, she's here to assassinate Mondatta"

I would step in but I want to see how this "hero" handles herself. So, I hid behind a nearby air-conditioning unit. The other women maintained fire as she backed up until she got far enough back to jump of the roof of the build.

Now no longer pinned Tracer looked to see her assailant got away. But as it turns out this Widowmaker had a wire placed beforehand letting her swing onto another building. What followed next was her…laying waste to an entire group of arm security guards. I was impressed, Tracer followed in pursuit but as soon a she got close a trap that the super spy placed set off left her disoriented and at the mercy of her opponent.

I sighed "She's probably one of those dumb naïve types huh."

As I was watching the two Tracer somehow teleported to the stop she was before and avoided the trap. At first I thought she had the upper hand but of course being the naïve hero I think she is she thought it was a good idea to throw what looked to be a grenade at her target. Which then proceeded to blow up in here face quite literally.

Both of were blown off the building. I just shook my head I guess she's one of those heroes who needs someone to continuously watch her back.

"Well it looks like this hero girl is as good as dead." I said as I leaped off the building into an alleyway and proceed to walk back to the crowd

"Onii-chan, look up."

I looked up to see Tracer in the air on the receiving of Widowmaker's rifle "Yeah like I said dead."

"Looking at the trajectory of the bullet and considering Tracers' teleportation it is likely that Widowmaker knows the possibility of Tracer dodging and if that is the case then it would still hit here intended target."

"Mondatta." I said

With that said Widowmaker took the shot. Wasting no time, I super sped over the Mondatta blowing through the crowd just in time to catch the bullet right before it hit robot Gandhi. My fist inches from his face. Now I would've let him die but if you have a famous guy owing you a favor then it's good to keep them around.

"Don't move!" shouted his security guard pointing his gun at me

I just stared at him blankly, unless he had armor-piercing rounds in that gun he's going to be very disappointed. I tuned back to Mondatta grabbed his hand and placed the bullet in it.

"What's this?" he asked looking at the bullet

"Well that's a bullet you know the thing that comes out of guns and the thing that was aimed at you." I said in a snarky manner

"Y-You saved my life."

"Yes and I expect a reward." I stated bluntly

"Right of course let's talk in my limo. It's not safe here."

Mondatta gestured me to the limo and I got it with him following suit. First night here and I'm already getting a favor from an authority figure. Inside the limo there was a mini bar so I poured myself a drink. Yeah from here on out it should be smooth sailin'.

* * *

 **(Third Person POV)**

Tracer lands on a nearby roof checking her chronal accelerator. Widowmaker lands soon after with a snug smile on her face and her rifle slung over her shoulder.

"Looks like the party is over" she said with a French accent

Tracer had a worried expression on her face and ran to see the crowd. Her face changed from worry to relief when she saw Mondatta still alive…or active more like. In front of Mondatta there was a boy with brown skin and black spikey hair handing something to Mondatta. Later the boy got into Mondatta's limo along with him and drive off.

Widowmaker looked to see she had failed her objective. For the first time in her career she failed to hit her target. She wanted to take another shot she couldn't as the car was already long gone. Windowmaker gritted her teeth just then an airship dropped grabbing Tracer's attention. Widowmaker used her wire ziplined up the ship and the ship left at blinding speed.

Tracer looked back down to the crowd bellow. With the entire ordeal over only one question was left on both women's mind,

"Who was that kid?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So, I got Zenyatta and Mondatta mixed but don't worry I've already fixed the first chapter and I swear to you all I won't make that mistake again. Also, please do review and favorite. Also, I forgot this:**

" **Talking"**

' _ **Thinking'**_

 **Any way onto the story.**

* * *

 **Trouble Comes to Overwatch**

 **Chapter 2**

The limo is very comfortable. The seats were cushiony and well-made; the floor was carpeted and soft on my feet after I took my boots off and the best part was the mini-bar…which I proceeded to empty out. Hey he's a robot he's not drinking it.

"You seem a little too young to drink." Mondatta said observing me

"I get that a lot but I assure you I'm of legal age." I was lying my ass off I was only 16

Mondatta just shrugged and continued with his "thank you" speech. Which was just saying stuff like "What would have happened if I wasn't there" or "How thankful he was that I helped him" etc. He was talking so long C.A.T went into standby mode. I didn't care what he was saying, the main reason I was drinking was to block the words out of his voice box until it was my time to speak but damn does he talk a lot. After I finished my last drink he finally stopped talking. I mentally smiled he finally stopped I can talk now. But,

"Again I can't thank you enou-."

"YES YOUR WELCOME, ANYTIME REALLY, NO THANK YOU NEEDED!" I shouted quickly to get robo Gandhi to shut up

"Right well onto your reward."

'Finally' I thought

"Name your price."

"Money doesn't interest me." I said placing my drinking glass back on the mini-bar

"Then what can I possibly give you?" he asked coking his head

"Well you see Mr. Mondatta I'm a…adventurer of sorts and what I want is a new technology for my escapades." I said in a businessman like tone

"I'm sorry but I do not have the type of technology you are looking for. Nor am I properly acquainted with people who do."

I was a bit agitated, I saved this man for nothing but I should have expected this he's like Gandhi after all. So, if he doesn't have any high-tech weapons or gadgets then maybe he knows someone who does, "Well if that is the case do you have any recommendations for who I might go to?"

Mondatta pondered for a bit "Try the Vishkar Corporation they do have advanced technology used in architecture."

I raised an eyebrow and folded my arms "Architecture does not sound like the kind thing for an adventurer."

"Maybe not but they specialize in what is called Hard-Light technology which it itself has a multitude of uses."

"What is Hard-Light tech?" I asked

"From what I've been told it's a new form of radical technology that creates physical objects from a light source."

I rubbed my chin, if what robo Gandhi says is true then with this "Hard-Light" tech could get a weapon that would not blow up or melt in my hand every time I used my powers it would be a dream come true.

"Mr. Mondatta where is their HQ or at least where is head research lab." I asked

"I believe that their HQ is in Southern India."

"Well I would like to go but as you can probably guess I'm a little low on cash." I said with a toothy smile while turning out the pockets in jeans

"Well that shouldn't be a problem. To repay my debt to you I will let you use my private jet to get you to your location."

"Thank you." I said extending my hand to shake his

Mondatta tapped the glass behind him. It rolled down to reveal the driver,

"Is there something you need sir?" he inquired not taking his eyes of the road

"Yes please take us to the air strip we will be heading out of the country."

"Yes sir" the driver said.

Yeah like I said before everything from here should be smooth sailin'.

Mondatta turned back around to face me, "I'm sorry but I don't think I got your name?"

"Oh it's Jakobe. Jakobe Emalfrevlis."

* * *

 **(Third Person POV)**

 **Overwatch HQ**

Tracer sat across from Winston in his lab. She had just come back and given her report about the events in London and reported the sight of the strange boy.

"So let me get this straight. Widowmaker was attempting to assassinate Mondatta but before she could you intervened." Winston stated

"Yes." Tracer responded in British accent

"You were then blown off the roof along with Widowmaker and she took the shot. But before it could hit Mondatta a kid appeared out of nowhere and caught the bullet."

"That is correct love." She said in a perky tone

"Well that is something." The great ape sighed

"Do you know who he is?" she inquired

"The description you gave me were a bit vague, there are a lot of people with black hair and dark skin Lena. So, nothing yet."

"Bloody hell, someone that moves that fast has to have a recorded somewhere."

"Get his name next time and maybe will get some results."

"Maybe if I had help then I would have got better results." She huffed

"You're the only one who showed up after the recall was ordered I don't know if the others didn't hear it or just didn't respond."

Lena look down for a second but raised it back up with a look of sheer determination "They'll come I know it."

Winston smiled at his time traveling friend "Of course they will. I'll let you know if I see any more sightings of your mystery hero."

With that Winston leapt back onto his computer and looked for any more info while Lena proceeded to get up and head to her room. It's been a long day for her.

* * *

 **Flashback**

I rest under a tree with my hand over my sternum. My healing had been slowed but it was still working. I look over the horizon to see the sun rise making the sky that was once dark brighten with orange and purple hues. As I watch the sun I began to ponder,

' _Was being a hero nothing more than a means to attain glory and riches? If heroes didn't do it for fame and glory, then did they just do it for the feeling of doing something for others? Wouldn't that just be another form of self-gratification? What obligation are heroes under to save others with their abilities?_ '

There was no explanation for what was I was feeling. I couldn't tell if I was sad, angry, or disappointed. I just kept looking at that horizon as if it had the answers to my questions but all I got was a bright light telling me a new day had started and a reminder that my life was not over.

 **Flashback End**

* * *

My eyes slowly fluttered open as I sat in the seat of Mondatta's private jet and mumbled, "Another dream…about that place."

I pushed those thoughts to the back of my mind and just relaxed in my seat. I don't know what it is about famous people and fancy planes but it seems they all have one. This jet had everything from couches to Wi-Fi accessibility. Not that the Wi-Fi mattered C.A.T was still in standby mode since she wasn't needed. But the best part of the jet was the bar…half of which had been emptied out by me. What can I say when you have a healing factor that keeps your liver in top condition you become a bit liberal with alcohol.

Mondatta was across the aisle from me meditating. I guess robots can find enlightenment too somehow. I was about to go back to sleep but before I could the captain spoke on the intercom,

"Sir we will be landing so please buckle up."

I buckled up but Mondatta just continued to meditate "Hey Mondatta aren't you going to buckle up."

"There is no need Iris will protect us."

' _Faith is more powerful than reason I guess_.' I thought

The jet touched down on the airway of the airport with the air stairs attached to the doors of the jet. I proceeded to unbuckle and get up from my seat. I fixed my jacket and adjusted my scarf. I look back to Mondatta,

"This is where we part ways." I stated

He raised his head from his meditation "Yes but I have a feeling we'll meet again."

I chuckled a bit "When we do let's take the time to get to know each other better."

"I look forward to that day. Just know that with me you will always have a friend."

We shook each other's hand, I grabbed one last bottle of scotch, and I exited the plane. He called me a friend but I had the feeling if he knew he the real me he would say such nice things. That how every world is, your only friends with someone if they are appealing to you and the real me is less than appealing.

I procced to make my way through the airport. The entire place was packed with civilians. I could help but wonder why this place was so packed or. Another thing I noticed was the foul air, it reeked of oil and sweat. Just what the hell is going on in this country?

Despite all of that I made my way outside into the city and it was much worse. There were homeless people on the crowding the streets with garbage everywhere. My first impression of this place was not great but there was no time to dwell on the sheep of this dilapidated farm I needed to find a way to Vishkar HQ.

' _I can't hail a cab so it looked like I was walking but first directions._ ' I thought

I look around and found a cart selling maps and other items. I don't have any money so I figured I'd just steal a map. I walked up to the stand and took the map. Obviously, the guy was angry that I took it but he was shouting in a language I didn't understand so I didn't care and just kept walking. I took a swig of my scotch and looked at the map.

' _I can't make a lick of sense of this. Time to take C.A.T out of stand-by mode.'_

"Hey C.A.T wake up it's go time."

With that being said C.A.T's eyes activated, "What's going on onii-chan?"

"I found a company with the tech we're looking for but the problem is I don't know how to find it or what this map is saying. So, I need you to translate for me."

"Yes sir but first I need samples of the language so I can first understand it and translate it into English."

I looked behind me and smiled "Well looks like you'll get them sooner than you think."

The cart owner I stole the map from had followed me. He was shouting what I could only assume were expletives. Like before I just ignored him and began to talk to C.A.T.

"Hey is this enough language samples?"

"Yes this should be enough. Translating now."

"Great switch to telepathic mode from here on out."

"Alright onee-chan."

See one of C.A.T's greatest features is the fact she can go to a telepathic link with me. Up until now I didn't need her too since it was only us but now were in the public eye.

"-thieving bastard spawn of a pig raping whore!" the cart owner said with the translator working

"Whatever but now that your calm how about telling me where the Vishkar HQ is."

"Like I would help a street thief."

He grabbed the collar of my shirt with his left hand and raised his right fist causing me to drop my scotch. I love it when the puppy thinks it can challenge the wolf. He threw his punch aimed for my face but I caught his blow with ease. I began to crush his hand in mine.

"AGHHH!" He cried

He fell to his knees with tears in his eyes but I just looked down with smirk, "Now where is Vishkar HQ?"

"Up north on far end of the city."

I added more pressure on his hand still smiling "Great could you show me that on the map you so generously gave me."

He nodded quickly and pointed to the spot. I memorized it and since had gotten all I wanted from him to I let him go. He lied there on the ground whimpering in pain cradling his hand. It was truly pathetic but I looked away and walked due north to the far end of the city.


	3. Chapter 3

**Trouble Comes to Overwatch**

 **Chapter 3**

I made my way north through the city. I had been walking for so long that it had become dark but the streets were still slightly crowed. I doing my best to avoid bumbling into people on the streets to no avail.

' _Seriously what is with this place. I've never seen this many people crowding the streets.'_ I thought getting annoyed with the number of people no looking where there going

' _This may be a side effect from the war onii-chan.'_ C.A.T said though our telepathic link

C.A.T mentioned something about a war before but I didn't bother to listen to it then, ' _What war? What happened?'_

' _Well I've already told you about the omnics.'_

' _Yeah the robots we've been seeing.'_

' _Several years ago omnics were created to serve human and increase productivity. But out of the blue they began to turn evil and wage war on the humans they worked for.'_

' _So somehow they gained sentience and rebelled. What, did they not know how to install an off switch or something?'_

' _I don't know but you don't have to worry about me turning on you onee-chan.'_

' _I know C.A.T but that still doesn't answer my question? Why is this place so packed?'_

' _India was one of the many battle grounds of the war. After the war ended many civilians were displaced from their homes.'_

' _I see. What about Vishkar? Isn't it supposed to me some sort of architect company why didn't they just make more housing?'_

' _No info there onii-chan.'_

I looked at the map and decided to take an alleyway that would get me through the street traffic. I thought I was through with running into people only to run into a girl with a basket. When we collided, she dropped the basket filled with fruits, vegetables, bread and a cheese wheel causing them to spill everywhere. I stood back up,

"Hey, watch it kid!" I yelled with my annoyance reaching the absolute limit

She looked 13 or 14 and was wearing tattered clothes. It was apparent to me that she had not bathed as well.

"I'm sorry." She said as she began to quickly gather up the food

I looked at her confused "Where's the fire kid?"

The irony rung with me as soon as I said the words. Since my main power-aside from teleporting to other universes-are my silver flames that I generate and control.

"It's nothing I just need to hurry!" she stated in a very quick manner

"There she is!" A voice shouted

I look behind the girl too see three thuggish looking guys behind her. They all had this weird glow in the dark snake tattoos

"There you are. You sneaky little thief." One of them said

The child look behind in fear. It didn't take a genius to figure out what happened here. Obviously, this girl was poor and starving so she stole food from the Three Stooges over there.

"Oh look she's got a friend. She probably stole our food for her boyfriend over there."

' _Boyfriend? Even in her dreams that highly unlikely'_ I thought

"Well let's teach them not to mess with the Black Cobras."

Three of them had pulled out bats.

' _Black Cobras? What kind of bullshit name was that? Better question, what kind of message are they going to send buy beating up a girl? Is it "Hey mess with us and we'll attack a helpless child."?'_

Like I said before I love it when the puppies think they can challenge the top dog. It's time to put them in their place but there was something stopping me; the girl. It's not that I couldn't fight with a bystander present it's just they always end up getting in my way. So, I looked down to her,

"Hey kid I need you to hide real quick. I don't want you getting in the way." I said

She nodded and hid behind a nearby dumpster with the basket of food.

"Oh look the boy's gonna play hero." The guy with the gun stated

I felt my eye twitched "What did you just call me?"

"I said you were trying to play hero."

How dare this idiot put me into that obscene category.

I chuckled a bit before outright laughing startling the goons "Hahahaha! Hero? Oh, boy that's a good one. No, I'm no hero I'm a fuck mothering monster."

One of the goons obviously had enough of me so he charged a me with the bat. I just stood there smiling smugly. He brought the bat above his head and brought I down on my forehead. The bat only snapped in half and I still stood there unfazed.

"What was that?" I asked sarcastically

I grabbed the goon by the neck and procced to throw him back at the other two. The two dodged and the one I threw slammed against the wall behind them taking him out of the fight. The other two just looked at in utter shock.

I decided to take this opportunity to gloat "What? I thought you guys were gonna teach me not to mess with the Black Cobras."

"What the hell is this kid?!" one shouted with the bat shaking in his hands

"Keep yourself together it was probably just a fluke he's just a kid." The other stated not wanting to admit defeat

I got the feeling that the one egging on the other was either brave or incredibly proud. In either case, they won't admit defeat until I strike some fear into them.

"Well if you're so sure you can beat me then let me show you what you're dealing with." I said as I began to activate my powers. My silver flames flared around my hands and my clothing began to kindle with embers coming off their ends **(A/N Think of the Lord of Cinder mode from Dark Souls 3 only silver colored)**.

"I-Ifrit. IFRIT!" one of the goons yelled before dropping his bat, picking up the other goon I knocked out, and ran off

"COWARD IT'S JUST A TRICK HE'S NO IFRIT!" the other one yelled to his comrade

"And then there was one." I said condescending tone

The last goon was obviously furious, "THAT'S IT YOU LITTLE BRAT THIS IS WHERE YOU PAY!"

"Whatever."

He proceeded to pull out a gun and aimed it at me. I'm sure that he thinks it's only gonna take one shot but like with that security guard back at Mondatta rally he's gonna need armor piercing rounds.

"Oh this should be good." I entered the "come at me bro" stance

The thug fired three rounds put wound up looking surprised as they bounced off my chest. He proceeded to fire more rounds from his clip but got the same results.

"No fucking way! Just what the hell is happening!" He yelled still pointing his gun

"Well you're firing your gun and it's not working," I said stating the obvious "now that you've had your fun you have two options available to you; one: you can take the wise approach and turn tail and run like your other two friends or two: be really stupid and fire another round from your gun. So, what will it be?"

The hand he was using to hold the gun shivered a bit and I could see the sweat dripping from brow. For a second I thought he would be smart and take up the first offer. But his gun steadied meaning his choice was made.

I shook my head, ' _Fools will be fools.'_ I thought

I just stared at him as he prepared to fire another round from his guns. I made a ball of fire in my hand and hurled it at him. When silver fireball hit made contact his gun melted and his entire became bathed in my flames.

"AHHHHH!" He screamed in pain

He tried to "stop, drop, and roll" but it was useless as my flames are inextinguishable. I looked on at the sad display, "I hate prolonged suffering so I'll just end it now."

With a snap of my fingers, I caused the flames to make a powerful explosion that engulfed the ally. When it was over several places in the ally was on fire. The thug I lit up was no longer flesh and blood, only a charred smoking skeleton. I too a good look at my handy,

"Third degree burns…first degree murder." I punned as my flames disappeared from my body.

It was time for cleanup though. I raised my hand in the air and the silver flames that had been spread everywhere began to leave their infected area and swirl into a ball above my hand. After a couple seconds the fireball started being absorbed into the pores in my palm.

I turned to leave the scene because I didn't want to deal with the police. As I was going out the girl from earlier came out from the now flame covered dumpster looking at me in shock and awe.

"A-are you really an Ifrit?" she stuttered hugging her basket even tighter

I just raised an eyebrow _'C.A.T what the hell is an Ifrit?'_

' _From what I can gather from current interactions and the context clues. It appears to be a mythological creature with power over flame."_

' _Oh so she thinks I'm some mythical being come to save her?'_

' _That is an accurate assumption onii-chan.'_

I looked at the girl "Look kid what I am doesn't matter I'm just heading north."

"You saved me." She stated

"Oh right I guess I did." I said

I walked over to the girl. I looked at the basket in her hands and took an apple, half of a loaf bread, a potato, and a slice of her cheese wheel.

"What are you doing!" she yelled with a worried expression on her face

"What you think I just helped out of the goodness of my heart. I'm just taking what you owe me is that a problem." I said as held my newly acquired food in my arms

"But-"

I cut her off "Great no problems. What's was your name anyway?"

"It's Aida."

"Well, Aida be a good girl and don't tell anyone that you saw me or…well I guess the consequences are self-explanatory," I gestured over to the still smoking skeleton of the thug "Is that understood?"

She nodded furiously, "Y-yes I promise I won't tell a soul."

I was bluffing of course I'm not a monster. I just don't need her telling her friends that a guy spitting fire was running around saving people, didn't want to give that impression.

"Good, now before you go could you tell me is there a quicker way to the north of the city."

Visibly scared stated "There's a train station at the end of this ally a train to the north should be arriving in the morning."

"Thank you now leave."

With that over she high tailed it out of the ally while I headed deeper heading to train station with my food.

As soon I arrived and entered the station. It was completely empty they must've closed at night. I found a nearby bench and began to dig into my food.

' _Hey C.A.T I'm gonna hit the sack after this. So, when sun comes up wake me up.'_ I thought as I took a bite into the potato that had been roasted to perfection by my flames

' _Yes onii-chan I'll also keep a look out for you.'_

With that said-or thought more like-I finished my food and made myself comfort able in on the bench.

' _Night C.A.T.'_

' _Good night onii-chan.'_

I lied back and closed my eyes.

* * *

 **(Third Person POV)**

 **Overwatch HQ**

Lena came into Winston's lab with her usual perky attitude.

"What's up Winston."

The Great Ape turned to his friend with a worried expression "I have good news and bad news."

"Give me the good first." Tracer stated

"The good news is that I found your mystery hero."

"Great!" she shouted excitedly

"Bad news is he's a criminal."

The joy fled from her face, "What?"

Winston hit a key on his key board. A late-night news report from India. Too bad that it was in a language that neither of them understood but thank god for subtitles. An Arabic lady in a fancy suit appeared on screen underneath her were the subtitles,

"Earlier tonight a civilian was murdered in cold blood. The victim's name and gender is unknown as they had been burned to the bone leaving only a skeleton. Security footage was taken showing a young boy was responsible for the crime."

The video was in black and white with the time located at the bottom. Tracer looked in shock as it showed the boy who had not too long ago saved Mondatta set a man on fire and proceeded to blow him up. The explosion also cut out the security camera. The news reporter reappeared on again,

"Investigative teams deduced that the culprit headed to through the ally to the local train station instead of going back onto the streets."

Tracer didn't know what to believe. Why would he save Mondatta but then go on to kill someone?

The reporter spoke, "The police are on the scene now prepared to apprehend the perpetrator. We now take you live to the scene."

* * *

 **(First-Person POV)**

*RIIIIIIIIIIIING*

' _Wake up onii-chan there's big trouble'_

I groggily wake from my slumber slightly irritated. I hated it when she woke me up with that damned alarm.

' _What is it C.A.T?'_ I thought

' _Law enforcement is outside and they are armed.'_

I was surprised _'What?! How do they know we're here?'_

' _I don't know but we need to do something.'_

I already know what to do. It's what I always do when I'm backed when I can't think of an easier solution; fight my way through. I got up from my bench and proceeded to the front door. As soon as I exited I spotted several cop cars and police officers behind them with their guns out.

"Get on your knees!" the officer yelled

I put on my usual cocky smirk "I would but I'm not ya mother."

"This is your last chance!"

"Funny I was going to say the same thing. Beat it before you do something you regret."

They just cocked their guns and aimed them higher. I sighed, activated my flames, and causally walked towards the police.

* * *

 **(Third-Person POV)**

 **[Play Daughter of The Flame by HDSounDI]**

The police opened fire on the young pyrokinetic but the bullets only bounced off his hide. Jakobe rushed towards a unit at blazing speed when he was a few feet away from them he vanished. The police looked confused and began to panic looking for perp.

"Above us!" one cop shouted as he pointed

Jakobe was in the air above the entire unite with his arm behind with a large fireball. With a hurl the orb hit the center of the police unit. The explosion on contact taking out a good number of their forces and sent several officers backward. The officers still standing opened fire in the air but Jakobe disappeared again.

The panic began again as the unit looked around trying to the pyrokinetic.

"Where is this bastard." One of them stated

"Look behind you." A voice whispered

The officer turned around in a panic only to be grabbed by the neck and lifted into the air.

"Here he is." Jakobe said with a smirk

He then threw the officer into another group of policemen. Jakobe looked at the car next to him and an idea dawned on him.

"Get off us." said one of the policemen throwing off the guy that had been thrown at his team

As the rest of them got up they say their target…with a car above his head.

"Hey wanna play catch," Jakobe shouted "Well here ya go."

He then hurled the police car at his advisories crushing them on impact.

"Get the heavy artillery."

Jakobe looked to his side to see a man armed with a rocket launcher aimed directly at him. Now he knew he would survive the hit because of his durability and regeneration. But he was not going these weaklings the satisfaction of hitting him.

When policeman fire the rocket, Jakobe stomped his feet in the ground and caught the rocket being sent back a slight bit. Before the fire in the rocket went out he turned it back toward policemen and let go. Several officers went up in a raging inferno as soon as rocket hit.

The remaining law enforcement let loose with their guns firing rounds after rounds at their target. Jakobe just stood there as their attempts to neutralize him were all but futile. Jakobe hand his fun but now he was bored and decided it was time to wrap this up.

"Alright idiots it's been fun but I've got things to do so…" Jakobe trailed off as silver flames ignited around him.

Jakobe raised his fist and with a mighty slam sent out a fire wave incinerating of flesh and melting most their squad cars. All that was left of the strike unit were ashes and Jakobe stood there admiring his handy work.

 **[End Daughter of The Flame by HDSounDI]**

* * *

 **(First Person POV)**

' _You know something C.A.T'_ I thought

' _What?'_

' _I should call myself "H" because I can turn assess to ashes.' I joked_

' _Hahahahahahaha you're a riot.'_

' _Thanks.'_

' _But why did you just burn the people and not everything.'_

' _Because now we have a car we can take.'_

I looked over to a still intact police car that managed to survive my rampage. Near it was a pile of ashes sifted through them until I found the keys. I picked them up and hopped in. My next stop was Vishkar HQ hopefully with no more interruptions. I stated the car and speed down the road.

* * *

 **(Third-Person POV)**

 **Overwatch HQ**

Tracer was speechless at what she just observed. The boy she assumed was good guy just laid waste to an entire squad of armed police officers. And from what she could tell he was smiling as if he was getting a kick out of it.

Winston put a hand on her shoulder "Sorry Lena."

Lena nothing to say she just stood looking. Why would he do this? What was the motive? Those thoughts had to be put aside what was important now was putting him away.

She turned to face Winston "I'm going after him."

"I'm coming with you, looking at this you're gonna need the help you can get.

Tracer nodded and the Dynamic Duo made their way out to follow apprehend this maniac.

* * *

 **Location Unknown**

A girl wearing a purple long coat was sitting in front of her computer console observing the news feed. "Wow, Widowmaker was right this kid is something."

She pulled up a series of holo-monitors "Let's see what you're hiding."


	4. Chapter 4

**Trouble Comes to Overwatch**

 **Chapter 4**

You wanna know the best part about police cruisers; the sirens. Just turn them on and cars move out the way. Me using this car to speed down the street is proof of that. But what makes the cruiser even better is the tinted windows. Maybe Indian police like secrecy but I'm not complaining it's the reason I'm not on a high-speed chase. I keep getting reports from the radio about rescue teams arriving at the train station to see if there are any survivors.

"If I had left them alive then they would be wishing they weren't." I said keeping my eyes on the road

"You are a true angel of mercy onii-chan." C.A.T said in her usual cheery tone

"Seeing as how I put them into a position to need mercy I don't think that would be the right term."

"Right, onii-chan."

One of these days I'm going to have to change her voice settings to something that doesn't make me feel like a pedophile. After a while on the highway I finally made it uptown. It really surprised me to see how different it was from the dirty and gritty buildings I've been seeing. It must be the Vishkar Corporation they must have renovated the entire area. As I was driving began looking for Vishkar HQ and as if on que I found it. It was a large high-rise with the company logo on it. The logo was a "v" with a diamond in the middle.

I raised an eyebrow "Really? Putting your logo on such a big building is kind of cliché but whatever they do them, I do me. Now time to get some awesome new tech."

With that I put the car in full gear and sped off to the high-rise.

* * *

 **(Third-Person POV)**

 **Vishkar HQ**

In the head office of the Vishkar HQ Symmetra sat at her desk shuffling through papers. After her last mission, she thought desk duty would be best for a while. The incident with Calado still plagued her mind but she reassured herself that I was all for the greater good. But what of all the people in the slums? Was there suffering really for the greater good?

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted when a news report came on her holo-tv. It stated the event at the downtown train-station. The report detailed the events of a young boy with brown skin and black slightly-spiky hair laying waste to entire police force with surprising brutality.

Symmetra was surprised to see the ferocity coming from what appeared to be a teenager. The thing that was the most unsettling was the smile on his face. As if the slaughter of the police officers was some kind of game. She felt nervous but she calmed down by realizing that the incident happened downtown nowhere near HQ. At the moment, she had nothing to worry about.

* * *

 **(First Person POV)**

I parked the police a couple blocks away so that when the police showed up again they would be looking in that general area. The walk to the Vishkar was pleasant enough it was a much-needed improvement from downtown. The sidewalks were less packed, the air was cleaner, and most of all the building were a lot cleaner and well made.

The entire thing made me question what was going on. If Vishkar was supposed to make housing, then why didn't they make some for the people downtown? Did the people uptown pay more? I seriously hate the rich getting everything they could ever want, while those at the bottom get no help.

I thought about to the Aida girl from before. Despite my attitude towards her I did sympathize with her situation and feel some remorse for taking her food but I need to eat too. You try being superhuman you're gonna realize that you need a lot of food to keep going.

"Onii-chan we're coming up on the HQ."

I look up to see the high-rise in front of me. I decided to go around to the back where the trash shoot and ventilation system were. Now time for my points of entry, I could sneak in through the ventilation shaft and navigate through there. My second option is to be really stupid and run up the building until I find a floor that looks important.

"What are you gonna do onii-chan?" C.A.T inquired

"Well I have two options C.A.T; silent and smart or loud and stupid. Instead of following my natural instinct and just going in there and driving through everyone in like Michael Jorden I'll try playing stealthy."

I waked over to the ventilation shaft. I cracked my knuckles and put my hands on one of the sheets of the metal of the shaft. I began to grip the metal, making it bend before pulling it off and tossing it aside.

"Time to release my inner Solid Snake." I said as I started going up the shaft.

* * *

 **(Third-Person POV)**

Tracer and Winston had just arrived in South India courtesy of the Overwatch Black-Bird jet which had been cloaked on a nearby runways using stealth tech. The dynamic duo used the rooftop to avoid the crowded streets below until they arrived at the train station. The scene of the pyrokinetic. It had already been tapped off by the police but most of the ashes of the officers had yet to be collected. They landed in the alley to examine it for themselves.

"So, this is where it happened," Tracer stated while staring at the scene "What did these guys do to deserve this? They were just doing their job and that kid did this to them."

"I don't know but we're here to figure it out," Winston claimed "Athena run a scan on all of the deceased."

"You got it," Said the AI "Hmm strange."

"What is it Athena?" Lena inquired

"I can't exactly determine what caused the burns and death of the subjects. On video the main cause appeared to be fire but comparing it to the intensity of these burns here seems illogical. Even taking the explosions into account that wouldn't be enough to turn them to ash like this."

"What could do this?" Winston asked

"The closest thing would have to be…radiation." Athena answered

The two Overwatch agents were startled by the sound of metal hitting the ground. They turned to see a trash can toppled over with a girl standing behind it. Startled and with her cover blown the girl ran.

"Wait hold on!" Tracer yelled running after the girl leaving Winston alone

The girl ran as fast as she was able through the alley but was interrupted when she ran into Tracer's stomach. The girl looked up at her in shock.

"No need to run we're not gonna hurt you." Tracer said reassuringly

The girl looked away nervously.

Tracer just smiled "What your name?"

The girl shook nervously "Aida."

"Nice to meet you. Where're ya parents love?"

"Mom and Dad…died in the war."

"Oh, I'm sorry I…I didn't know."

"It's okay but I came here to see if the Ifrit from before was still there."

"The Ifrit?"

"An Ifrit is a djinn known for their control of fire and cunning." Athena chimed over coms

"Wait you were there at the scene?"

Aida's face became struck with fear and tried to run past Tracer only to grabbed by her collar. Aida flailed to get out of the hold to no avail.

Tracer pulled the Aida back in front of her "Look it's okay just tell me what happened."

"I-I-I-I can't he'll do to me what he did to that Black Cobra member if I tell!" Aida exclaimed full of fear

"Calm down love. It'll be alright even if this "Ifrit" does come I'll protect you."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because if you tell me what you know me and my friend can hunt him down and make sure he won't."

"Really?"

"Really."

Aida was hesitant but she felt she could trust this woman, "Well I was starving and my orphanage had so little to begin with. There was neighborhood gang called the Black Cobras that extort food and money from everyone. I found their hangout and stole as much food as I can. But one of them saw me and they came after me."

"What happened next?"

"Well I thought to lose them in the alleyways since I know them really well and nobody goes through them at night. I managed to lose them and while I was almost home free I ran into this guy."

Lena eyes went wide "Did this guy have brown skin and black hair?"

"Yeah his hair was lightly spikey too along with silver eyes. When I ran to him I dropped the food I stole giving the Black Cobras time to catch up with me. But the man started making fun of them and nagging them on. He told me to hide so I did. He took down two of them with ease and they ran off. But the last guy had a gun but it didn't do anything to the Ifrit. He then threw this weird looking fireball at the guy burning him. With the snap of his fingers he exploded."

Lena knew the last part of the girl's description lined up with the news report but she had to be sure she wasn't lying "What color were his flames."

"Silver with white accents."

There's no way she could tell that from a black and white video so her word was on the up and up, "Okay continue."

"After everything was over he took some of my food saying I owed it to him for saving me. He threatened to kill me if I told anyone that I saw him. Before he left he asked me for the quickest way to the north end of the city, so I told him about the train station and figured he was still there."

Tracer had gotten all the info she needed "Thanks, go home"

Aida did as she was told but waved good bye to Tracer as she did

Tracer waved as the Aida left heading back home "Athena?"

"I relayed your entire in conversation to Winston."

"Thanks, now we have a general idea where he is."

Tracer made her way back to the train station to get Winston and follow their new lead.

* * *

 **(First-Person POV)**

' _This was a terrible idea that never should have been attempted'_ I thought as I scuttled through the shaft

The air vents were stuffy and smelly. It was also dark with cold air pumping through them. The only way I could see where going was with C.A.T shining light through her eyes using flashlight mode. I still hadn't come across a room that seemed important. Nothing but a few cubicles, hallways, and probably my favorite a female changing room…I spent a lot in that vent. I crawled up, down, and around but still no luck if in finding anything. I crawled up the main shaft for a total number of 5 floors out of 21. Right now, I'm on the 6th floor with no pleasing results. It got to the point where I had C.A.T making a digital map of the floors we had already gone through so I didn't get lost.

' _C.A.T how much of this floor have we charted.'_ I tele-communicated

' _About 25% onii-chan.'_ C.A.T relayed

"Great." I mumbled aloud

As was crawling I overheard something. It sounded like a male, two of them in fact. I went to the source and looked down through the vent's filter grate. They were armed and dressed in SWAT gear, they must be the building security. I listened in,

"Hey?" One said

"Yeah." The other stated

"You ever wonder why we're here?"

"Wow man that's really deep man."

"No, I mean why are we here on this floor when we could be on floor 12 like the others? They're just guarding the sever room and hardly anyone does anything there. They just chill and eat snacks."

' _Floor 12 huh and from the sound of it security is pretty lax so getting in should be easy.'_

' _Ready to crawl through more vents onii-chan.'_

' _Fuck that, no more vents. I'm taking their goddamn elevator.'_

I removed the filter grate and dropped down getting the jump on the two guards, knocking them out. I walked through the halls to the elevator and pressed the 12th floor button.

The elevator arrived at the floor and in a few seconds the door opened. I walk through the hall until I was staring a security desk. Luckily for me the guard that was supposed to be on lookout was asleep. Obviously, this place needs better guards. Not wanting to take any chances I grabbed his cuffs and chained him to his chair while he was sleeping.

I walked past them and into the sever room. Rows and rows of computer servers, now all I have to do is choose which one.

' _C.A.T which one should we use?'_

' _Anyone should be fine. I'm sure that I can into the main system. Just plug me into anyone.'_

I took C.A.T off my scarf and popped out the terminal strip from the bottom of the pin **(Think of a smaller version of Robo-cop's terminal strip)** and plugged her into the nearest sever bank. C.A.T's eyes became this mixed matched combination of 1's and 0's that I couldn't make sense of.

I crossed my arms and waited _'How's it look C.A.T?'_

' _There's a lot here. Many of the things this company does are outside the law. They've blackmailed, embezzled funds, committed corporate espionage and sabotage, used civilians for nonvoluntary labor, and they've even blown up the building of a rival company called Calado in Rio De Janeiro, Brazil just to get a contract to build in the slums of the city.'_

' _Wow dirty business but not of any concern to us. Find something on their lab research preferably something about weapons.'_

' _It seems that they have been working on a new combat armament called the Infinite Weapons System. It would allow the user to create weapons out of hard-light. It was made to lessen the load soldiers would have to carry into battle and to prevent the chance of omnics taking control of advanced weaponry.'_

' _Sounds like my thing. Where can we find it?'_

' _They have a weapons deal with the Korean military's MEKA division and another with the Russian Defense Force. They should be manufacturing them there so they'll already be available.'_

' _So, that makes two locations I can go to, Russia or Korea.'_

' _South Korea to be exact'_ C.A.T corrected

' _Whatever, my_ _ **Totality Connection**_ _is recharged so I could teleport to either one if you have a picture of their facility.'_

' _Yes, I have pictures of both facilities.'_

I took C.A.T out of the server and put her back on my scarf, _'Great, show me one and we'll-'_

I was cut off when I was suddenly blasted in the side and slammed against a nearby wall.

"Okay, what the fuck." I said as I picked myself up as my regeneration healed the wound from the blast.

I stood up and saw a rather attractive Indian woman standing in front of me. She had on a dress that revealed her legs, a white crown with a visor, and a tri-pronged armament in her hand.

"Who are you?" she asked

"Well I could be asking the same question. Also, what are your measurements" I said ogling her

She just kept a stern expression on that cute face of hers. I think it would be best if just complied and told her my name. It wasn't that she could find me in any database anyway.

"My name is Jakobe, Jakobe Emalfrevlis. What's yours?"

She narrowed her eyes "Symmetra. Wait you're the boy on the news. Surrender and come with me."

"Well I would love to "come with you" but I have things to do."

I could tell she was done with my attitude. She raised her weapon arm thing and pointed it at me and fire a ball of plasma towards me. I used my speed to dodge the blast and charged at her to punch her. But as I was closing in she punched she put up some sort of domed energy shield, making my punch useless.

I backed off, I need to get out of the sever room it was too cramped in here for me to get a real edge. I activated my silver flames and throw a large fireball at her. Her shield protected her but I did distract her long enough for her to lose sight me as I ran through the sever room going for the exit.

' _C.A._ T _who was that chick.'_

' _According to Vishkar records she is Satya Vaswani aka Symmetra. She's the company's top field agent.'_

' _Well that's great but how the hell did she know we were here if the security was asleep.'_

' _Scanning…it appears that there was a silent alarm located at the entrance. I'm sorry onii-chan I should have been more vigilant.'_

' _It's cool C.A.T even if you did know about it I doubt we could have avoided it.'_

As I barreled out the door I noticed that the security guard from earlier was no at his deck. This Symmetra chick must've let him go when she came in.

"Not so fast," I looked forward to see Symmetra standing between me and the elevator but this time she has two weird looking orbs beside her, "this is your last chance to surrender."

' _C.A.T how did she get ahead of us?'_

' _Do you see that disk underneath her? It's a teleporter she must've placed it there beforehand.'_

' _Well it won't matter she followed me to a wide open space.'_

I now had the necessary space to fight for real. I dashed towards her but then those two orbs began to shoot plasma from them. I dodged with ease, I threw two fire balls that them taking them out. She tried to put up another shield but it wasn't going to work this time. Before she could deploy the shield, I grabbed her weapon arm and ripped it from her. I crushed it and used my silver flames to burn it to ensure that she wouldn't be using it again.

I looked at her, her face full of worry,

"Looks like your toys are broken. Now this fight is over, go home, and lick your wounds like a good little doggy!"

I punched her in the face causing her to slammed into the elevator and on to the ground. I walked up to see that her nose was gushing blood. She gasped a bit before finally passing out. Maybe I went a bit too far, I put her next to the desk and sat her up to make her comfortable.

As I was preparing to leave the elevator doors opened, "Miss Symmetra I brought the backup you requested."

I looked to see a team of security guards armed with automatic weapons trained on me. That's where the sleeping guard went. I didn't want to wat time so I concentrated my fire into a beam and fired it into the elevator, blowing it up along with the security.

"Whew, is it hot in here or is it just me?" I said as loosened my collar

"Onii-chan we have a problem." C.A.T said worried

"What is it C.A.T."

"The elevator is falling and is making your fire spread all throughout the lower floors of the building! Their structural integrity is falling fast! We need to leave now!"

"Right." I looked over to Symmetra. There was no way she was gonna make it out of here in her condition.

I laid Symmetra down so I could lift the desk. I picked it up and threw it out the nearby window. I carried Symmetra bridal style and jump out aiming for the roof of a nearby building.

"Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit." I said as I was falling. I turned my back towards impact to shield Symmetra.

We hit the roof and I tumbled and rolled accidently letting go of Symmetra. I stood up and saw the Vishkar HQ collapse to the ground in an inferno of silver fire sending dust and ash through the streets.

"Crap."

"It response units are on their way onii-chan."

"Great now let's put the agent on the ground so she can be found amongst the debris."

I grabbed Symmetra and jumped down to the side walk. The dust and ash started to settle in the streets and I saw the ambulances arrive. I turned my scarf into a make-shift turban and hailed one of the ambulances. They stopped and a doctor with a surgical mask came out,

"Are you hurt?" he asked

"No, I'm fine but this lady here is in need of urgent medical attention."

He inspected Symmetra in my arms "She's lost quite a lot of blood and her nose is broken but she should be okay. We'll take her from here."

I handed the doctor and his medical team took Symmetra and loaded her on to the ambulance. I saw them drive off.

"Well C.A.T that's all over so now onto those pictures." I said putting my scarf back around my neck

"Yes onii-chan but what about Symmetra?"

"You heard the doc she'll be fine. As for the bases just show me a random on an we'll go."

"Okay onii-chan." C.A.T said before she displayed a base covered in snow

"Great snow just what I needed." I mumbled

With the image in mind I teleported to the location leaving the law enforcement to clean up my mess.

* * *

 **(Third-Person POV)**

Tracer and Winston were on the rooftops and watched in horror as the Vishkar HQ came crumbling to the ground in an explosion of silver flames. Screams of civilians filled the streets as dust and ash enveloped them. There was nothing either one of them could do to save the people. They knew who caused this but they didn't know why he did.

"Oh, my god." Tracer whisper

"How could he cause that kind of destruction by himself?" Winston pondered

To Tracer this was just another reason to put the boy away. Both Overwatch agent knew that if he was capable of this then no one in the world was safe.

* * *

 **Unknown Location**

"DAMNIT!" Sombra yelled as she slammed on her keyboard

She had searched the internet and pretty much every military database in the world but still nothing on the boy from the news. As she started angrily into her computer another holo-vid showed up with a news report saying that Vishkar HQ hah collapsed in a silver fire explosion. Sombra knew that those silver flames belonged to the same boy she was looking for. As she was watching the video the doors to her room opened. In walked a man wearing a black cloak and a skull mask; the assassin Reaper.

"Sombra time to hang up your little scavenger hunt for a later date. We have a mission."

"Urgh fine where this time."

"Russia."

* * *

 **Urgh Finally uploaded. Sorry it took to long Finals are really tedious and take a lot of time to study for them . I didn't really have enough time to write but here it is any way. I'll try to write anytime I have free time but it my take awhile.**

 **Well anyway here's Jakobe's Profile:**

 **My OC**

Jakobe Emalfrevlis

Gender: Male

Moral Alignment: Chaotic Neutral

Age: 16 (as he claims)

Universe: Unknown

Background: An interdimensional traveler that looks for trouble and plays by his own rules. Not much else is known.

Personality: He's selfish he does whatever he wants whenever it suites him. He does not feel obligated to help people with his powers so he won't do anything unless the problem in question starts to affect him. If he does help it's for a reward. He's also a bit of a pervert, he tends to ogle women and makes comments on their body figure.

 **Powers** :

· **Supernatural Condition** \- Exceed the natural physical and mental limit. Top strength can lift large aircrafts and destroy tough metals, top speed breaks Mach 1, durable enough to take powerful explosions (Though they still hurt and leave scars. The scars usually heal), regeneration (Similar to Wolverine).

· **Silver fire manipulation** \- Has control over fire. He can generate, absorb, solidify, or intensify fire. His flames are inextinguishable.

· **Totality Connection** \- Can travel unrestrictedly to any universe at any point in their timeline.

· **Hypercompetence** \- Highly skilled in some fields. Fields include; cooking, cleaning, fighting, drawing, and driving/piloting.

· **Weapon Proficiency** \- Any weapon he holds he's a master at using.

 **God-mode** : **In this form eyes turn red and hair turn white and the new powers added are:**

 **\- Absolute** **Condition** \- All physical and mental abilities are brought up to levels vastly superior to super-humans. Allows him to go toe-to-toe with beings comparable to demigods.

 **\- Omni-Combustion** \- His silver flames are now able to set anything on fire.

 **\- Adaptive Power-level** \- His power will rise when up against a more powerful opponent. Does so gradually and takes time.

 **Gear** :

Scarf: Snow white color and has as sentimental value to Jakobe. If lost he will rip through things to find it. Also it's immune to the full effects of his silver flames. It kindles at the end when Jakobe uses his powers

C.A.T: the Computer-generated Artificial Taskmaster. Jakobe's portable AI in the shape of a cat pin that he keeps in the front of his scarf. It has a Japanese Moe voice. Calls him Onii-chan because it's the only way for here to address her master. Jakobe constantly tries to change her setting to get her to stop.

 **Weaknesses** :

While intelligent he's completely head strong and won't make plans until he feels it necessary. Most of the time he has C.A.T do all the-what he calls-"computer stuff".

When using **Hypercompetence** he can only focus on the one thing he's doing. Even with **Hypercompetence** there are somethings he's not skilled in. But upon learning new things and practicing them they can be added to his skillset.

His **God-mode** drains his life force so if he stays in it for too long it will kill him. Jakobe's longest recorded time in **God-mode** is an hour. If he goes over an hour his body will begin to be enveloped in immense pain. **Adaptive Power-level** may increase his power but if he hit his hour mark or is taken out before then it won't work.

Can only use **Totality Connection** once per day. Needs an idea of where he's going to work. He mostly uses pictures to get the idea. It's not exactly precise will just land him in the vicinity of the place he's picturing or just some random spot if he generalizes.

He's a weapons master but his silver flames initial temperature are so hot that most normal weapons like guns and swords either melt or explode in his hand. So he can't use his silver flames if he wants to use a weapon.

 **Thanks for reading see you next time. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Important A/N: Just to let everyone know that I plan on making Jakobe's adventures a series I'm going to rename the story Trouble Comes: Overwatch when the next chapter comes out.**

 **Well anyway onto the story.**

* * *

 **Trouble Comes to Overwatch**

 **Chapter 5**

 **(Third-Person POV)**

 **South India**

After searching the ruins that was Vishkar HQ and helping civilians get medical attention the two agents finally took some R & R on a nearby rooftop. Tracer spent hours helping people in the streets while Winston was looking for their unknown criminal but found no results.

"How are the people?" Winston asked resting on the ledge of the roof

"Most of them just had cuts and bruises but there were several people who suffocated from the dirt an' ash infecting their lungs," The time hopper said in despair "did you find the guy responsible?"

"No nothing." The great ape said defeated

"You must have missed him somewhere!" Tracer shouted

"Lena, I checked the entire perimeter of the building and several square blocks. If he was there then he's long gone." Winston summarized

Tracer shook her dead in defeat "So, what do we do now?"

"I think we should go home. We can keep a lookout but there's not much else we can do here."

Tracer took one last look at the burning rubble of the building before following Winston back to the jet.

 **Hospital**

Symmetra jolted awake to the sound of beeping machines and an aching nose. She looked around to get a barring of her surroundings. She easily concluded that she was in a hospital bed but what she wanted to know was how she got there. Her memories may be a bit hazy but she remembered an encounter with a boy named Jakobe Emalfrevlis. Satya remembered being on the receiving end of the boy's fist and passing out.

As Vishkar field agent was pondering the curtains to hospital bed opened revealing a doctor.

"Oh, you're awake. Your nose is fractured but it should heal up in a few weeks."

"How did I get here?" she asked

"A boy found you in the debris and got you to an ambulance." The doctor answered

"Debris? What are you talking about?"

The doctor raised an eyebrow "Do you not know? Did you also get hit in the head as well? The Vishkar building was destroyed."

"What?!"

"Look."

The doctor picked up the remote from Symmetra's hospital bed and turned on the news. It showed a helicopter view of the crater that was once Vishkar HQ. Silver flames were present all over the scene and no matter what the firefighters did they wouldn't go out.

"I know it's terrible. So many of the people here had been at the epicenter of that ordeal. The mass majority of civilians died of asphyxiation through ash and dust infecting the lungs." Said the doctor

The hospital intercom suddenly came on and announced, "Satya Vaswani to the front desk please, Satya Vaswani to the front desk."

"That's strange. Normally they don't call patients name on the intercom but you should go just in case." The doctor stated looking at the clipboard in his hands

Satya got up and walked through the hospital. Several people were on the floor as there were not enough rooms for everyone. Dirt and cuts covered the once proud citizens and cries of anguish could be heard through the halls. Moving through the sad sight, Symmetra got to the front desk.

The receptionist looked up from her computer, "Are you Satya Vaswani?"

"Yes."

"There's a call for you."

The receptionist handed the agent a telephone and she answered it, "Hello…oh sir it's good to hear from you…yes I'm fine just a broken nose…yes I had an encounter with the man responsible but he overpowered me…but…I understand I'll leave as soon as I can…I'll find him I promise you sir…goodbye."

Symmetra hung at the phone. That was her superior and he had given her a mission but it was one that is easier said than done. Her mission was to capture the boy responsible for the destruction of Vishkar HQ. She had to capture Jakobe Emalfrevlis.

* * *

 **(First-Person)**

 **Volskaya Industries Mech Factory, Russia**

I hate Russia plain and simple. Amongst my near infinite number of hated things in the multiverse my hatred for Russia is in the upper echelons. Just below pop stars and right above internet trolls. I mean what's to like here? It's cold and worst of all they can't prepare any decent food. I take food very seriously it's pretty much the only thing to look forward to in any universe.

When I landed here I got a face full of snow, I had landed in the middle of blizzard. With my scarf, jacket, and being a pyrokinetic I can shield myself from the weather conditions.

As I was searching came across the cantina. But the food in there was the absolute worst things I've ever tasted. My anatomy allows me to eat and digest any kind of food but I wished that I didn't eat that. It was mostly bread with a very bland taste and veggies that tasted like they were saturated in shit. I get that they're military men here and they just need enough nutrients to get by but come on at least make it appetizing.

Looking through the base to find the Infinite Weapon System was pretty easy since they most of the guards don't do much. The mass majority of them just stand around and talk but this worked in my favor since C.A.T used their chatter as samples to translate the language.

After hours of searching through this snowy base that I confused for the Lake of Cocytus I decided I needed a break. I hate fruitless labor and when I get frustrated there's a high chance that I will flip the fuck out and started rampaging through everything in sight. Right now, I'm resting on one of the roof of one of their many warehouses.

' _C.A.T where's the damn IWS!' I telepathically stated angrily_

' _I'm sorry onii-chan but Vishkar didn't keep the exact location in their databanks.' She said in an apologetic tone_

' _Well can you take an educated guess on where to look?'_

' _I don't know but if I had to guess it could...'_

' _Could what? C.A.T what's wrong.'_

' _The cameras are compromised they've been hacked.'_

' _So, what somebody else hacked the systems?'_

' _That's correct.'_

I looked around a saw to figures in the distance. One was clearly female and the other was male. The female one grappled to the top of a crane and the male one…turned into smoke apparently. Am I'm sure I'm not hallucinating from the cold.

'C.A.T what's going on?'

'Seems that the facility is being infiltrated.'

'Let me guess, it's Widowmaker and that Talon organization you were talking about back in England.'

'I assume so.'

'Well if they're here to assassinate another executive or robotic peace monger I'm not here stop them.'

'The only person of importance that is here currently is the Volskaya company CEO Katya Volskaya.'

'Wait the CEO? Shit I have to save here now she probably knows where the IWS is.'

Not wasting any time, I used my super speed to make it over to the building in the middle of the base. The alarm went off as I was making my way there.

' _C.A.T did you do that?'_

' _I was going to but somebody else did it before I could.'_

' _Hmm I wonder who could've done that?'_

I arrived and hid on the side of the building because I'm not stupid. If it's the "Widowmaker" sniper chick, then she's gonna be on the highest vantage point which is that crane in front of the garage. So, I'll stick to the side and stay out of her sights.

Now it was time for me to get inside. I placed my hands on the wall to use my flames to slowly melt a small hole in the steel wall. The hole was made and that area was melted into slag. I crawled through and saw an epic fight of what looked like the Grim Reaper and a giant mech. Thank fuck that they're fighting for their lives or they would have notice me. I scanned the catwalks above me and saw a team of guards being chased by some girl in a purple trench coat.

"Now time for me to get up there." I said scanning my surroundings

I looked around and saw a cable elevator in the corner. I was not about to sit and wait for the car, so I grabbed one cable and cut melted the other using a slash attack with my flames. The cable was cut and the cable I was holding onto jolted and began pulling me to the top.

The cable made it to the top catwalk and I jumped off. The girl in the in the purple trench coat also made it to the catwalk with the help of a robot arm in the middle of the room. Me and the guards both had our eyes trained on her but then she disappeared. As I've come to expect from Russian security, they had no idea what was going on but I could guess where she was going.

I sped off towards the door but since all of them were crowding the door they noticed me speeding towards them,

"Who's that!" one of them cried

"Who cares shoot him!" they opened fire

I dodged the bullets and as I neared the door. As I got close I slid under them and narrowly made it in through the closing door. I looked up from the ground to see two AK's pointed at me.

"Look out she's in here!" I warned

My warning was mute when she appeared out of nowhere and took down the guards with ease. With the security's gun and a machine pistol, which she somehow materialized, pointed at me and Katya respectively.

"Katya Volskaya," then she looked over to me "and kid from the Indian news."

"Sup." I spoke blandly as I laid on the floor

"I'll talk to you in a second but I actually came for you."

Katya put her guard up.

" _Relájate_ , I'm not to kill you. I mean, I'm the one who set off the alarm."

' _Internal scheming huh. She's an ambitious one.'_

That seemed to make her even more attractive. I like women who knows what they want and takes steps to get it…don't judge me. With my super-hearing, I heard her get a transmission earpiece from what I assumed to be the Grim Reaper downstairs,

"Sombra do you have the targe-"

He was cut off when she took off her earpiece, "Look, I wanna make a friend let me show you something I found."

Sombra put her fingers together and got up a holo-screen. It showed Katya getting what looked to be a floating orb from an omnic. The implications were clear, of course Russia could make giant robot armors without help from sentient robots.

Sombra continued "Tell me, what would happen if the people found out their "defender against the omnics" was actually getting her tech from the enemy?"

More holo-screens of Katya and omnics exchanging tech.

Sombra picked up a picture from Katya's desk and showed it to her "What would that do to the future of Russia?"

Katya looked up from her eyes full of shame and defeat "What do you want."

I was officially tired of this. I needed to talk this Katya chick to find the IWS so I decided to speed things up.

I stood up and crossed my arms, "Lady it's pretty obvious right now; she's blackmailing you. She'll come ask you for a favor and you'll comply or else she releases the photos. Your people will turn against you, you'll be shamed, and most likely you and any family you may have will put to death for treason."

Both of women looked at me in with eyebrows raised.

"What? Don't they still kill people for treason?"

They both shook their head awkwardly

"No wonder your country is going hell there's no serious consequences for traitors."

Sombra just bushed my comment aside "So I'm thinking I don't let these images show up on every holovid in the world and you help out your new friend every now and then. What do you say?"

Sparks suddenly appeared on the door to the office security must've heard the commotion and are trying to breaking.

"Clock's ticking _amiga_." She said as she dangled the holo-image in her face

Katya looked back at the picture in her hands "As if I had a choice. Now what, "friend"?"

"I'll be in touch," She put her index finger to her nose "Boop."

She walked over to me and placed her hand on my shoulder just as the guards came in. The next thing I now we're back on the catwalk.

"Huh what happened how'd we get here?" I said shocked and looking around

"Relax. Give me a sec."

Sombra put her earpiece back "Mission failed, target escaped."

"Get back to the ship." I heard the voice say in irritation

Sombra took out the earpiece again and looked at me "Now let's chat."

I crossed my arms "What about?"

"I've seen your handy work in India. Taking out a police squad and bringing down a building was impressive. You put firearms and heavy artillery to shame. Then you go on to drop a building."

She pulled up two holovids both news feeds. One was a footage of my run in with the cops the other was the one with was of Vishkar HQ falling.

"So, are you gonna talk or are you just going keep stroking my ego?" I said blandly

" _Derecho_ I should just get to the point. I looked all over and in every database possible but found nothing. I want to know more about you."

"Oh, so you want to get info to lord over me like Katya."

"No, no, no I like to have info on potential "friends"."

"What would make us friends?"

"I have plans but I do need help. I just need someone like you to help me out from time to time. If you agree I can help you out and give you access to any information."

"Sorry to disappoint but I work alone and already have someone for info gathering and they are way better than you." I said thinking of C.A.T

' _Thanks, onii-chan.'_

I continued "I not interested with you or your plans. I got shit to do."

"Well maybe I can help you and you help me. Look this world has secrets, ones that I want to uncover and you can help."

"Why and what do you need me for?"

"Despite what everyone thinks they're just pawns in a bigger game. I uncovered the puppet-masters once but they got to me before I could find out more."

"Why do you need me?"

" _Qué_? I need you because there's no record of you anywhere. Your powers are mysterious, even the media has no idea what's happening."

The holovids became live feeds showing firefighters trying to put out my silver flames from the Vishkar site. I forgot to get rid of them but I should be able to do it from here.

"Right I forgot about those," I looked to Sombra "hold on."

With a snap of my fingers the silver flames in India disappeared leaving the firefighter in a state of awe.

Sombra just chuckled "That is why I need you; your power. They won't see you coming and I need an "ace in the hole."

This lady's ambition seems knows no limits, does it? Still kinda hot though. Anyway, maybe getting help from a hacker inside a terrorist organization could be useful. I'll play along for now.

"What's in it for me?"

Sombra began to pace around me "You'll help me take down the people who really run the world.," she put her hand on my left shoulder and her head over the other "In exchange, you'll get anything you could ever want and all you have to do is come when I call."

Okay she crossed the line now. Now she was making sound like I need to be her fucking dog. That boner I was getting while she was talking about what she wanted…it's gone now. I digress I'll play her game for as long as it interests me."

I put on a fake smile "Lady you know how to make deals. I'm in."

" _Estupendo_ , well in light of our new partnership can you tell me your name?"

"Jakobe Emalfrevlis."

"Emalfrevlis? What kind of name is that?"

"It's the kind of name you give yourself when you don't have family."

"Oh, so you're an orphan."

I looked to the side "You could say that. I took silver flame and wrote it back words and I thought it was cool."

"Okay then, while I would love to talk more I have to go before Reaper wises up. You can tell me more about yourself later. Do you have a way I can contact you?"

"Yeah but just give me an email address or cellphone number something an it should be enough."

Sombra reached in to her coat and pulled out a purple flash drive and handed it to me

"I'll be in touch."

She waved and teleported out leaving me alone with C.A.T.

' _Is this a good idea onii-chan?'_ C.A.T telepathically asked concerned

' _Probably not but it is good to have allies. Sombra is a tool in reserve nothing more. You know me C.A.T I'm no one's pawn.'_

' _I know but what if she makes you do something that you can't handle?'_

' _Then I'll go in to_ _ **God-mode**_ _and deal with her and the problem.'_

' _I guess. Are we gonna keep looking for the IWS.'_

' _Nah, we've been spotted and now security is on high alert. We'll leave and when my_ _ **Totality Connection**_ _is restored well head off to Korea.'_

' _South Korea.'_ C.A.T corrected

' _Whatever.'_

I used my super speed to exit the garage back out into the blistering cold and navigated my way out of the mech factory.

* * *

 **(Third-Person POV)**

 **Volskaya Industries Mech Factory, Russia**

 **Next Day**

Katya stood in her office overlooking her factory out the window. She poured her life into this company, all she wants is what's best for her family and her country. Any action she undertakes and any choices she makes is for that goal and that goal alone. Katya Volskaya was not about to let two mercenaries intimidate her and use her to get their way.

The doors to her office opened and without lookin talked,

"Do you know why you are here." Katya said with utter seriousness in her tone

Out of the shadow stepped a beefy woman with pink hair. The pride and joy of Russia the body-builder turned hero; Aleksandra Zaryanova.

"I believe I do."

"You know your targets?" still not looking away from her window

"Only one of them," Zarya pulled up a picture from of a boy with light-brown skin, slightly-spiky hair, and silver eyes "But if I find this one he'll lead me to the other I'm sure. I we're lucky we had those emergency security cameras in case of blackouts. Without them it would be a lot harder to find them."

"You have your mission so carry it out." Katya said coldly

Zarya didn't seem to mind "Yes mam, I promise you I will find these criminals and protect all that you've created."

With that Zarya left with the sense of duty clinging to her hide.

Back in the office Katya stood there unmoving like a mountain. She hoped that the if she just stood there unnerving then she could prove to herself that she wouldn't be played so easily.

* * *

 **Whew another chapter done sorry it took so long but was Christmas season so I went to spent time with my family and they helped out with the story too. It's important to be with those you love especially during the holidays. I wish you all had a Merry Christmas and I hope you have a happy new year.**

 **Don't forget favorite, review, and follow**

 **Thanks for reading, see you next time. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Trouble Comes to Overwatch**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Flashback**

I'm floating in what feels like eternity. It's nothing but pitch black darkness in every direction. I couldn't move or anything. The only thing that worked was my hearing and I heard voices. They were cheers and cries of joy and I could make out a few of the things they were saying,

"Finally, that damned monster is dead!"

"That'll put those fools in their place!"

"Let's thank the Gods for giving the hero the power to kill the Knight of Aberrant Flames."

They began to chant unison, "All hail the hero!"

A light began to shine through the void and then I saw who they were hailing; shiny white armor with blue accents, markings that looked like water were engraved all over his armor. The light went out and black void suddenly revealed a dark sky with equally dark clouds. It was the same barren landscape from before, I was there on my back with a sword through my sternum. The hero who put it there was gone and replaced with two figures whose faces I were shrouded in darkness.

"It's over. This nightmare is finally over." One of them said

I suppose they thought I was dead.

The other looked at the first his voice full of rage "Nightmare?! We just lost our only chance for change."

"If this fool got his way we all would be dead."

"You're just saying that because you didn't have what it takes to carry it out. Because of people like you we lost our hero."

"GROW UP HE WAS NO HERO, JUST A FOOL! ANYONE WHO THINKS THAT THEY CAN CHAGE THE SOCIAL STRUCTURE IS A FOOL! WE WERE RIGHT TO TURN AWAY BECAUSE, MUCH LIKE THIS ONE HERE, IT WAS A CAUSE OF FOOLS!"

With that said the first one walked off in enraged while the other looked back at me.

"I don't care what he said you'll always be our true hero," The man grabbed he sword and pulled it out of me. The pain was immeasurable but I was paralyzed so I silently suffered,

"The people who fought by you will remember your good deeds and what you stood for. Goodbye, Knight of Aberrant Flames"

He left with sword in hand leaving me to ponder. Why did I truly fight? Was I really doing it to do good or to just make myself feel more than I was?

 **Flashback End**

* * *

 **(Baba Yaga Inn, Russia)**

"Onii-chan!" C.A.T shouted waking me up

C.A.T's shout jolted me awake, "Okay, I'm up C.A.T…I'm up."

"The bathtub is not an appropriate place to fall asleep." She said in a motherly tone. C.A.T was on the counter still pinned to my white scarf with the rest of my clothes.

I was resting in the bathtub of the hotel room that we paid for. Back at the mech factory I pickpocketed a couple guards on my way out. With their money, I paid for a room in this inn several miles away from the base to rest under the pretense I was a tourist. When I got into the room I decided to take a bath to ease all the built stress after everything that happened. The downside to being a pyrokinesist is the fact that I have heat immunity. I needed to turn up the heat to the maximum setting just to feel a bit of it. I guess relaxing knocked me out.

"I know." I stated absent mindedly

"Are you okay onii-chan?"

"Yeah just a dream."

"About home?"

My silver flames ignited on their own causing the water to boil, "C.A.T what have I said about prying into my dreams." I said in tranquil fury

"I'm sorry!" She said panicked

I calmed down and let my flames dissipate "Sorry C.A.T, I just…never mind let's just move on. I'm done in bath anyway."

I opened the drain to let out the water. I took the towel that I placed on the toilet and tied it around my waist. I went up to the counter sink and looked in the mirror. I hate those dreams, they always bring up bad feelings. I took the toothbrush and paste and began to brush my teeth.

As I brushed I looked at my clothes. Their ends of which were charred severely except for my scarf. My silky snow-white scarf was the only good thing that stayed by my side through thick and thin aside from C.A.T.

The soles of my boots were slightly melted but after getting rid of melted plastic off the sides they were still usable. I had to throw my fingerless gloves away since they were charred to the point where I couldn't wear them.

Since my mouth was preoccupied I talked to C.A.T telepathically,

' _C.A.T I need to get new clothes.'_

' _I don't think we buy good clothes with no money onii-chan.'_

' _Not like Russia has any good clothes. I mean bear fur pelts are cool but not really my style. Plus, I want to leave this country already. We'll steal new clothes in Korea.'_

' _South Korea.'_

' _C.A.T, I swear to god, if you correct me one more time.'_

' _Right I'll stop. Also, do you want me to download the data on the flash drive so you can be able to contact you're new "friend"?'_

' _Might as well.'_

I finished brushing my teeth, I slipped on my still charred clothes, and pulled out the purple flash drive from the jeans' pocket.

I looked at the flash drive awkwardly as the realization hit me "So how is this supposed to work? Last time I checked you don't have a USB port."

"That shouldn't be a problem just get to a computer and I'll download the info from there. There was a computer in the lobby." C.A.T said

"Okay then."

I exited the room and made my way to the lobby. The lobby had a traditional theme with creaky wooden floors, the smell of forest pine spread throughout, and stuffed animal heads with expressions of shock and terror were mounted over an ash covered metal fireplace.

It also doubled as a dining room with tables placed for the sake of convince. The front desk was on the left side of the front door and with it was the receptionist. She was a young lady with elegant brown hair and visibly soft skin. She had her fist on her cheek and was leaned over the desk sleeping.

In the corner of the room resting on a small table with one chair was a laptop. Compared to the other tech I've seen, it looked a bit outdated but should be good enough anyway. I sat down and plugged in the flash dive along with C.A.T and let her do her thing.

I laced my fingers behind my head and leaned back "How long's it gonna take?"

"Just a few…more…seconds…and done."

I pinned cat back onto my scarf and unplugged the flash drive. As I did I noticed the computer monitor went black and the flash drive began to smoke.

"Uhh," I said beginning panicked "C.A.T what the hell is happening?!"

"Seems she installed a failsafe," my she said calmly "Seems like it's going to explode."

"What?! Shit, what do I do?!"

"Toss it out a window or something, just get rid of it."

I looked around but I had no other options I ran to the front door to toss it out. I opened the door, threw the drive out and shut the door.

*BANG*

What the hell is wrong with Sombra? Exploding flash drives, what is this a shitty spy movie?!

The sound shocked the receptionist awake.

She looked around confused and was still sleepy, "huh…what…what happened?"

"Some kids set off a firework outside." I played off while scratching the back of my head

"Oh, damned kids; first digging through the trash and now setting off crap," she said blandly "are you leaving?"

"Yeah, I need to get going. Places to see, people to meet, things to do, Ya know."

"So, you're not gonna stay for the free breakfast?"

"Sorry but…wait free, what's for breakfast?"

"Solo, crepes, and syrniki."

"What?"

"Right I forgot you're American. Your Russian is so good." she stated

"I get that a lot." C.A.T's translating also makes me start speaking that language as if it was my native tongue.

"Basically, it's bacon, pastries, and deep-fried pancakes."

My eyes widened "And I can assume that a large bottle of vodka will be accompanied with that breakfast."

"Of course," She said with a smile "we should be severing any minute no-"

She was cut off when I suddenly disappeared from her line of vision. She looked around surprised and confused before she looked over to one of the tables where I was now sitting. I had a bib on and knife and fork at the ready.

I stared at her, my joy practically spilling from my eyes, "I'll have five servings of everything!"

* * *

 **(Third-person POV)**

 **(Overwatch HQ)**

Watchpoint: Gibraltar served as the duo's new HQ rather than the old, now destroyed, HQ. This base was Winston's new home and with it being in the British Overseas Territory it was close and convenient for Tracer. The two were currently back in Winston's lab reviewing what they've found about their criminal,

"What've we learned?" Tracer said with a chipper tone.

Winston just adjusted his glasses "Well, Athena said that the flames used were alluded to radiation but there isn't any known tech that would allow him to do this. From what the video showed it looked like he conjured the flames from his own body. So, it's more possible that he can control radiation or has something in his body that does it for him. It seems that the most common way for him to manifest that radiation is as flames. That would explain the would burns on the victim and how he was able to melt the steel supports of a building."

Tracer just stared blankly at him.

"He's a living nuclear battery." The ape stated plainly

"Oh okay."

"But this gives us an edge. I have Athena using our satellite to run a scan to pick up any similar signatures anywhere."

"Great, where is he now?"

"Well I just set it up so I don't know yet but next time we'll know. For now, I think you should head home I'll call when we find him."

"Right," Tracer smile but it faded away and her eyes became wide "I forgot to call Emily after everything!"

"Even more of a reason to go."

"Right see ya."

"Tell Emily I said hello."

Tracer waved and sped out of Winston's lab while the great ape spun back around in his chair to face his computer.

He stared at the computer screen. On it showed a map of the world, several spots were identified as the locations of other Overwatch agents. "We need you guys, where are you?"

 **(Tracer's Apartment)**

Tracer opened the door to her apartment to spy a familiar ginger asleep on the couch. The time hopper went over and took a seat on the side of the sofa. After fighting criminals, terrorist, and all around making the world a better place it was nice to come home to something normal. The redhead's eyes slowly fluttered open and scanned her environment. She lazily looked to her girlfriend beside her,

"Hey." She said softly

Tracer smiled and responded "Hey, Em."

"I waited up for you."

"Sorry, I was looking for the guy I told you about."

Emily sat up and rubbed her eyes "Well what happened?"

Tracer eyes went down "He's not what I thought he was. Me an' Winston saw a news report in India about him killing someone an' when we went there to investigate he brought down the Vishkar cooperation HQ."

Emily put her hand over her mouth "Oh god."

"I just don't understand what's up with this guy," Lena jumped up for emphasis, "One moment he saves Mondatta, the next he burns down a building, it doesn't make sense!"

Emily quickly wrapped her arms around the Lena's waist and rested her head on back, "Hey, relax you'll find this guy and when you do you'll get your answers. For now, you need to get some rest, can't fight bad guys when you're half awake."

"Yeah that'll be great." Lena whispered turning around to embrace her girlfriend.

The two shared a kiss and followed each other to the bedroom.

* * *

 **(First-Person POV)**

I rubbed my stomach which was full and completely, wholly satisfied. I looked over proud at the towering stack of a dozen, messy, extra-large plates and the pyramid I made with the empty vodka bottles. Only wanted five servings but it was so good that I couldn't help but order more and more until the innkeeper told me I ate out the storage. The inn keeper walked over her eyes glued to the results of my feast,

"Where do you put all this?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "What can I say my body does what it does."

"Too bad this breakfast was free or you'd owe us a fortune."

"Too bad for you," I stood up from my seat "anyway it's around the time for me to get going. For real this time."

She started to collect the plates "So where you heading anyway?"

I don't see the harm in telling her where I'm heading, "I'm heading to South Korea."

"Where in South Korea?

"Uhh…it's…"

' _Sydney.'_

"Sydney! That's it, sorry slipped my mind for a minute."

She raised an eyebrow at me as she placed a plate "Um…but Sydney is in Australia."

I took a second to process that, "…Oh…must've been confused."

Externally I looked peachy keen but internally…I was raging as if I was the Hulk, _'C.A.T, WHAT THE EVER-LIVING FUCK?! CORRECTING ME ABOUT FUCKING SOUTH KOREA WHEN THAT WASN'T EVEN THE RIGHT FUCKING LOCATION!'_

' _I'm sorry onii-chan,'_ she stated apologetically, _'MEKA is a South Korean military I assumed that it was in South Korea since we don't have a made of the world.'_

 _*mental sigh* 'It's cool, it's cool, I can't stay to mad at you. Let's just leave'_

"Well crap," I said pretending to be panicked "I need to leave and get my tickets fixed at the airport."

"Well goodbye and thank you for staying with us."

I walked out the inn and looked around at the frozen tundra that is Russia,

"Goodbye Russia you will not be missed."

The picture of the next base projected from C.A.T's eyes into a holo-screen.

"Let's go." I stated before I activated my **Totality Connection** and ported out.

 **(Sydney, Australia)**

*THUD*

I teleported to my destination but I didn't land on the ground. I was a few meters above ground before gravity made me its bitch. But since I have superhuman durability it wasn't very painful just very fucking irritating.

"C.A.T." I said laying on my back looking up at the roof of my location

"Yeah onii-chan."

"I need to work on my landings," I picked myself up "Now, are we in the right place?"

"I assume so, but for right now it looks like we're in garage."

I looked around and C.A.T was right though it was a little small to be a military garage. The inside of the room was lined with leaky rustic metal pipes and the lights above us were dimmed. I was obvious from the amount of dust on my pants that it hasn't been used for a while.

"So, what's the deal? If this is a garage where's the vehicles, tanks, that one truck that carries missiles on its back."

"You mean an HIMARS?"

"Right that thing."

"I guess this garage has been decommissioned from use."

"Well let's get out of here. I still want that Infinite Weapon System."

I walked over to the garage door a few meters from where I was standing. I carefully opened the door as quietly I could so that I didn't alert any guards in the area. Peeking out I saw two figures coming up, they were wearing camo gear and heavily armed. So, I closed the door leaving just a crack to see and listen in. They began to talk but like always I couldn't understand them but luckily C.A.T had me covered.

' _I'm translating now.'_

After the sound static cleaned out of my ears I understood them perfectly.

"You know who I really hate more than anyone!" one said in exposition

The other shook his head with no care "No, but I get the feeling you're gonna tell me."

"JENKINS! Fucking Jenkins! He gets to do security in the main complex while we're stuck doing stupid surveillance. He always gets the cushy jobs; doesn't that piss you off."

"Not really."

"Look, all I'm saying is that he's getting the better end of the stick. We're out here looking for nonexistent intruders while fucking Jenkins is up there for the unveiling and demonstration of the new mecha."

"Right the one that was a collaboration with Vishkar."

' _This could be what I'm looking for,'_ I thought _'Man, what is it with me and these convenient guard conversations?'_

The guards continued, "The worst part is he's in there with all the funders, senators, and even herself."

"Her, along with every other mecha pilot."

"Yeah but she's the best There is. That's why she was chosen to pilot the new one."

"Whatever let's just finish this sweep and go."

I got the info I needed. The IWS is in the main hall, now let's get these guards to tell me where exactly that is. I knocked on the door to get their attention.

"You hear that?"

"It came from the old garage."

I heard their footsteps closing in. I hid on the other end of the door so that they can't see me when they opened it. They swing open the door nearly hitting me in the face.

"Okay where is it."

"I think it-"

The guard talking was cut off when I put him into a choke hold. The other one turned around surprise and aimed his gun on me.

"I wouldn't if I were you," I held my hostage in the line of fire, "I mean you could if you want to shoot your friend."

He lowered his gun.

I love people who listen to reason, "Good, now tell me where is the main complex?"

He was hesitant at first but when I tightened my grip upon his friend's neck he started to speak, "A few meters away from here there's a large building. Lots of limos and other fancy cars are coming in and heading there for the unveiling of the new mecha so you can't miss it."

The guy in my arms was trying to shake his head in disapproval but I asked more questions, "What's the security looking like?"

"We have a couple of our guys out front, some inside, plus all the body guards the guests are bringing with them too."

"How would I go about getting in undetected?"

He chuckled a bit as if he found my ignorance comedic "You can't. They have motion sensors in vents and security cameras on the sides of the building. The only way in is if you're on the list."

' _C.A.T can you get me on the list?'_

' _I'll try when we get there onii-chan.'_

"Thanks for the info."

"Now will you let us go?"

I put my eyes to the top of my head to ponder "Hmm let me think…,"

*CRACK*

I slid my hands across the guard's neck and tossed his body to the side with my usual cocky smile on my face, "no."

He panicked and raised his gun, but before he could I grabbed him by the face, my palm over his mouth to keep him from screaming. I ignited my flames that totality enveloped the man,

"Mhmmmm!" were all he could mutter as my flames continued to burn him

I increased their intensity to speed up his death to prevent him from suffering any longer. With that the flames exploded bigger and soon nothing but ash was falling through my hands.

"Welp that takes care of that," I said slapping the ash off my hands "now on to that mecha unveiling."

C.A.T chuckled a bit, "Going to a party, onii-chan? Isn't that what you've dreamed of? Beautiful women in the latest fashions, laughing and drinking wine. And what of the guests? Will you turn their silken clothes into tatters and leave them to waste? Either way, it'll be their last ball."

I kept a deadpanned expression, "…C.A.T, stop watching those Dishonored Lets' Plays."

I walked out of the garage heading to the main complex.

* * *

 **(Tracer's Apartment)**

The two lovers slept in their bed letting stresses melt away into their silken sheets. Their rest was interrupted by the sudden ringing of Tracer's cell phone. Groggily Tracer sat up, readjusting her Chronal Accelerator to a more comfortable position before reaching for her phone.

Looking at the caller ID it was her Winston. Clicking answer she put it up to her ear, "Winston love, it's late, what is it?"

Her groggily eyes went wide at what she heard on the other end of line, "I'm on my way."

Tracer leapt out of bed and suited up as fast she could. While she was getting dressed she caused so much noise that woke up Emily.

Rubbing her eyes, she looked a Tracer "Going out again?"

"Sorry." Tracer said apologetically

"It's fine just be safe alright."

"I promise."

With that, Tracer sped out of her apartment to meet up with Winston.

* * *

 **(Baba Yaga Inn, Russia)**

The inn keeper had just finished cleaning the last of the plates from breakfast. The task itself was never difficult but with 12 oversized plates it can be tiring to the hands and that's not to mention taken the trash bag full of empty vodka bottle out. She was ready to go home and kick back with her own bottle of vodka.

"Finally done," She said drying off her hands "Maybe boss will let me go now. Can't wait to kick back an rela-"

*RING*

She was cut off when the front door.

Her eyebrow twitched, "Give me a damned break!"

Walking back to front desk the scowl on her face disappeared. Standing before her was the pride and joy of Russia, the famous Russian body builder: Zarya.

"Oh, oh my." She stated in disbelief

Zarya looked to her "I'd like to stay here for the night."

"Y-y-yes mam!" the innkeeper stated with urgency

She took a room key from the side of key hook beside her and handed it to Zarya, "Might I ask why this inn compared to others?"

"Well in close to the airport, also I heard that the breakfast her is excellent." Zarya explained

"Sorry, but there won't be breakfast next morning."

"Why's that?"

"A boy with silver eyes earlier today ate everything in stock. It'll take some time to restock."

Zarya paused, "Silver eyes? Excuse me but did the boy look like this?"

She pulled out a picture and showed it to the innkeeper.

"Yeah that's him. Why?"

"Did he say where he was going?"

"He said Sydney."

"Thank you."

Zarya headed to her room to get some rest before beginning her hunt in the morning. For now she had a lead.

* * *

 **A/N: SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry this one took so long. I went on a cruise with my family so I couldn't add it. As compensation for making you wait so long I made this one longer just for you.**

 **Well any way, thanks for reading and see you next time :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Trouble Comes to Overwatch**

 **Chapter 7**

 **(Sydney, Australia)**

Symmetra sat uncomfortably in her limo seat as she looked out the window. Her light-blue dress was practically tugging on her sides. The past few days have been very stressful for her. With the destruction of Vishkar HQ and the large bandage over her still semi-broken nose the last thing she wanted to do was go to a formal function. Despite this, her boss told her that it was important to keep up appearances especially now after HQ's fall. To her this is time she could be using this find the arsonist, but unfortunately her despite her best efforts no leads presented themselves.

"Are you okay?" a voiced said

She looked over to her side to see her coworker Sanjay Korpal, "Nothing."

"Is it the boy?" he asked

Symmetra stayed silent.

"I understand that you want to find him but rest assured that we have our teams working to find any reports on anyone matching the name and description you provided."

"And the results?"

"The name "Jakobe Emalfrevlis" didn't come up in any of our searches. It's as if the boy doesn't exist."

Sanjay's attempt reassurance did nothing to quell Symmetra's inner rage. She was given a mission, it is her utmost duty to carry it out. Through her eyes the boy was an anarchist that brought nothing but destruction where ever he went. His existence was a threat to any form of order. If left unchecked he could bring ruin to all.

"We're here ma'am." Said her driver

"Thank you." She said absent-mindedly

The driver got out and opened the door to left out both his employers. Symmetra and Sanjay stepped out of their limo. When they exited, they observed the main complex. It was towering building, the lights from the inside shining through the various windows. There were steps in front of the leading to the wide-open doors with a guard out front with a pad in his hand.

Sanjay gestured to the top, "After you."

They both proceeded to ascend the steps.

* * *

 **(First-Person POV)**

I hid in the tree lines away from the complex. I needed a way in, but from what the guard told me earlier the only way in without detection is through the front door. I'm sure that C.A.T can hack the front guard's tablet and get me in. Though, entering in charred clothes and smelling like barbeque might rise suspicion.

"Okay C.A.T, if we want to get in then we're gonna need formal attire."

"Why?" C.A.T inquired

I raised my eyebrow, "To get inside, what else? Geez, C.A.T you're an AI that reads my mind you should know this."

"I know you want to get inside but I was just wondering why your still using stealth?"

I had not thought of that, "…Huh."

"There's no way to get inside without being detected and I highly doubt that anyone in that party will be in a suit your size."

"Good points C.A.T, I guess that I just stayed to long in "Solid Snake Mode". Time to go back to "Me Mode", I'll just bust in there, take the IWS, and peel out. If security is anything like the outside I shouldn't have any trouble."

"So, let's go!"

"Not yet. If we do they'll be onto use and get the mech out before we can get to it. We'll wait for the clapping."

"Oh, I get it, since this is an unveiling everyone inside will clap in congratulations when the mech is unveiled and with your super-hearing you'll hear it from here and go in."

"Remined me to get you a sticker C.A.T."

"How long will that take?"

"Don't know, but until then let's play a game. Bring up Blackjack."

C.A.T's eyes projected a holo-screen with the casino table with cards on my side and on the other. In bottom-right hand corner, a cat icon appeared,

"Think you can beat me?" she boasted with the "X3" emoji appearing on the icon

"You bet your holographic ass I can." I began to put my finger on screen and played. Thus, the long wait began.

* * *

 **(Third-Person POV)**

The event was in full swing. Benefactors from all over the world were present, sipping alcohol from their wine glasses, and indulging in the food that was spread for them. Along with them was the top five-man MEKA squad of the Korean MEKA division with their mechs in rows across the walls. Among them was Claire, Becca, Jared, Rave, and their squad leader: Hana Song better known across the world as, .

Hana stood next to her mech in her customized MEKA uninform waving and signing autographs for the guests that happened to be fans. As she finished signing another autograph she was approached by her teammate, she had short lacy dirty blond hair with fair skin. She was wearing a green variation of Hana's skin-tight pilot uniform without any of her decorations, this was Claire. A close friend and one of 's squad mates,

"So many fans around, huh." She said crossing her arms

Hana turned to face her with a beaming smile "Yeah, some just wanna picture of me and the mech before I upgrade. Where are the others?"

"Well Becca and Jared are meeting with the guests and Rave is chatting up some girls."

"Oh." She looked to her mech with a frown.

Claire raised an eyebrow, "You don't seem too happy?"

"Yeah, it's just...that I have a lot of good memories with the old mech. I don't think I'm ready get let go of it yet."

Claire put her arm over Hana's shoulder and pulled her close, "Relax you'll make tons of new memories. Plus, that means I can help you customize it again. Even though it's a new mech we can still install your live-stream camera."

The two shared a laugh.

"So, you're ?" a voice inquired

They turned around to see a young Indian woman with a bandage on her nose wearing a light blue Flare-Dress with black high-heels. Her stare was icy and calculating, it felt as if she was silently judging them.

Hana gulped before speaking, "Yeah that's me. Who are you?"

The woman gave a slight bow, "I'm Satya Vaswani, but I prefer Symmetra, I'm one of the Vishkar representatives sent for the unveiling. I thought it would be wise to meet the pilot that would be operating our joint effort. It's a pleasure."

Hana bowed in kind, "Thank you, I'll do my best."

"That's good to hear. After everything that has happen it's nice to hear from those who are committed to upholding order."

"I'm sorry about the destruction of Vishkar." Claire said offering condolences

"Thank you." Satya said

"Did you find the one responsible?" Hana asked curiously

Symmetra's face turned to a scowl briefly before returning to her usual neutral expression, "No, not yet, but we're making progress. Well I should be going now and I suggest you do the same, the unveiling will be happening soon."

Symmetra took her leave and left the two friends by themselves.

Claire put her hands on her waist, "She was…nice."

"A bit intimidating though. Her eyes were like daggers dipped cryofreeze." Hana added

"Well I better get back to my post now. See ya later."

Claire waved before heading on her way.

Hana looked to her mech one last time before the unveiling, "Well, it's been a hell of a ride."

Minutes later the light in the room dimmed down and spot lights focused in the center of the room. A man wearing a tuxedo stepped into the center of the spot lights.

The man cleared his throat and began to talk, "To start off I, on behalf of the Korean MEKA division, would like to thank all you for visiting. We are glad to present to you the joint efforts of the Vishkar Cooperation and the Korean military for the first ever mech capable of wielding hard-light."

The man stepped back and the floor underneath him opened. A platform raised from below revealing the new mech with a white and blue color scheme. Unlike the mech original models Korea developed this one looked a lot more humanoid. Gatling guns were attached to each elbow, its shoulders were armed with rocket launchers, wings were protruding from its back with thrusters right below it. **(A/N Google "MEKA 2.0" for image. P.S: I do not own the image)**

"It marks the pinnacle of the MEKA division's ingenuity and the Vishkar cooperation technology. Not only does this mech offer better advantages of long range combat, but through the Infinite Weapon System hard-light projector installed within the cockpit, the mech can also create melee weapons. The projector is portable, so if ever dismounted the pilot can create weapons on the fly they need only to think about the weapon they want and it shall appear. Now, I know what you all must be thinking, "Who can pilot such a thing?" Well, that is none other than the MEKA division's top pilot D. va!"

The spotlights the tuned their focus to Hana.

The man looked to her to, "Come on up!"

She complied and stood between the man and the mech.

"Let's give her a round of applause!"

Everyone present stared to clap and praise . A small smile appeared on her face and she began to act coy.

"Anything you want to say ?" the man asked

nodded and looked at the crowd, "I thank everyone for the honor. We-"

*BOOOOOOOM*

The star gamer was interrupted by the sudden blast, followed by the thick black smoke that covered the guests. Everyone shielded their faces to protect themselves, as smoke dissipated Hana reopened she spied a boy standing in front of the newly created hole in the front door. Her eyes were glued to the silver embers coming off the ends of his clothes and the silver flames emitting around his clenched fists.

The boy stepped forward and scanned the guests, "Ladies and gentleman, do not be alarmed I do not wish to harm any of you. I simply came for an item that I've searched long and hard for. Two options are laid out before you. Either you all leave now before the rest of security shows up and you all get caught in the ensuing crossfire, or all of you can be really stupid, try to fight, and end up being a pile of ashes. Maybe a skeleton, just to give your families something to burry cause I'm nice like that. So, what do you all choose."

It wasn't even a second before all the guest rushed by the boy through the giant hole in the door. Soon the only ones still inside were Claire, Becca, Jared, Rave, , and Symmetra. Symmetra looked at the mysterious arsonist with balled hands.

The boy took notice of her, "Oh hey Symmetra, how's the nose?"

"Jakobe." She growled

"Oh, you remember me. Well you should since I burned down you're HQ and utterly wrecked you."

"Wait you're the one who did that?" Becca inquired

Jakobe just shrugged, "Yep! Jakobe Emalfrevlis is the name killing, destroying, and stealing are the game. Now how about you all get out of my way so I can take the mech that Tiny Tits is standing next to."

Hana looked at her chest before looking back at Jakobe angrily. Rave and Jared drew their pistols and ran forward.

Rave raised his pistol, "I don't know who you think you are but you're out numbered five to one."

"So, surrender and there won't be any problems." Jared chimed in

Jakobe chuckled a bit confusing everyone present, "Oh, it's cute how all of you assume you can take me."

Becca drew her pistol and aimed it a Jakobe, "We don't think anything. You don't stand a chance."

"No!" Symmetra yelled, "He's stronger than he lets on!"

"Yeah?" Rave said looking at Symmetra, "I beg to diff-"

Rave was cut off by a sudden blow from Jakobe's fist to this face. Jakobe's punch launched Rave off his feet and embedded him into a wall on the other end of the room. Everyone looked back in surprise. They all clearly saw him move but they were too slow to stop him.

Becca ran over to Rave to check on him. When she came close enough her face turned from worry to disgust. Rave's face was dented inward, with blood leaking from the dent like a faucet. His body was mangled with the bricks and metal pipes of the wall. It took every ounce of will Becca had to resist the urge to throw up.

Jared growled at Jakobe, "YOU BASTARD!"

Jared unloaded every single round in his pistol, but his efforts were for not as they merely bounced off Jakobe's hide. Jared tried to reload his pistol as fast as he could but he wasn't fast enough. Jakobe grabbed him by the collar and hoisted it up. Hana and Claire aimed their pistol at their assailant and Becca regained enough of her composure to do the same.

"LET HIM GO NOW!" Claire yelled

Jakobe smiled at the three women, "Remember what I said about leaving something for families to bury?"

Jared spontaneously combusted in silver flames emitting from Jakobe's hand. The three teammates could only watch in horror as a skeleton dropped from Jakobe's hand.

Jakobe smiled, "So who's next?"

"Get to your mechs now," Hana yelled at what was left her team before looking to Symmetra, "You need to leave!"

Symmetra wanted to stay she wanted to fight this abomination. Unfortunately, she was unarmed so she was in no positon to make any arguments. She took one last glare at Jakobe-who gave her a cocky smile in kind-before leaving out the hole in the door.

* * *

 **(First-Person POV)**

I didn't bother to stop her as she wasn't a threat at the moment so it didn't require my attention. I was more concerned about the three chicks suiting up in mechs. Tiny Tits got in the model I'm after, while the other two suited up in two of the five lining the walls.

' _Onii-chan why aren't you stopping them?'_ C.A.T asked

' _I just killed their friends, they deserve an edge."_ I stated

' _Isn't that why you kept losing to me in Blackjack.'_

' _Shut it.'_

' _But do you think you can handle three mechs simultaneously? Including the new state of the art one that's armed to the teeth with anti-tank equipment?"_

'… _um…sure I'm strong and fast enough…I think. In fact, if it's good enough I might even have to go into God-Mode.'_

' _Uh onii-chan.'_

' _Because that would mean that she's a tough opponent."_

' _Onii-chan.'_

' _I almost never go into God-Mode these days, so it'll be a good change of pace.'_

' _ONII-CHAN!'_

' _What?'_

I realized that while I was talking to C.A.T the Fearsome Threesome had me covered. The two standard mechs were on my sides and the new one was right in front of me. Obviously, they were not happy but even still they tried to reason,

"This is your last chance to surrender!" the blonde one said

Well not really reason, more so demand.

Before I could open my mouth to respond the other one chimed in, "SCREW THAT HE KILLED JARED! HE HAS TO PAY!"

"Becca clam down!" Tiny Tits yelled

"Don't tell what to do! Not now!"

Huh I guess this chick and that Jared guy I killed were a thing. Normally I would take this time to say a witty one-liner or a dark joke about the death of her boyfriend but this chick started to power up her guns. That was my indication that the fun was about to begin.

"Any last words? Becca asked

I looked at her, "No because they won't be my last."

* * *

 **(Third Person POV)**

 **[Play Robot Metropolis by Derek Fiechter]**

A hail of bullets rained from Becca's mech onto Jakobe's position. Becca emptied her entire clip leaving a smoking crater, but like before he was no longer standing there.

Becca was dumbfounded, "Where did he go?"

"Up here!"

They looked up to see Jakobe coming down with a fiery right punch prepared and landed it right on top of Becca's mech. Upon impact a hole was blown in the top of her haul. Jakobe reached in and grabbed Becca out. Becca took out her pistol and shot a round into his face befroe he grabbed it and crushed it in his right hand.

"You're dead!" Becca growled

Jakobe just smirked, "No, but you are."

He put his right hand on her abdominals before shooting a fire blast through her and tossed her aside.

"BECCA!" the remaining two shouted

Claire opened fire with her mech. Jakobe dodged out of the way allowing for Claire's bullets rip Becca's mech apart. Not wasting any more time Jakobe decided to rush Claire, however before he could make contact Hana intercepted him with a hard-light hammer. It knocked Jakobe off his guard and off his feet. After a few seconds, he recollected himself and landed on his feet.

Jakobe sighed, "Tiny Tits, you can just avoid all of this if you just give me the damn mech."

"You killed our friends and threatened innocents!" yelled

"Good point, well I guess you leave me no choice but to beat the shit out of you and rip you out of there."

Jakobe turned his attention to Hana, he lobbed several fireballs of the her. In the blink of an eye created a hard-light shield to protect herself and Claire. Since Jakobe's fireballs had the two covered an opportunity presented itself. Seeing it Jakobe used his speed to circle around them and fired a concentrated beam of silver fire into the back of 's mech.

The blast damaged her back thrusters and sent her mech face forward leaving Claire open. Now with no more distractions Jakobe rushed Claire. She tried to open fire but she was too slow, Jakobe had already landed on the top of her mech. The pyrokinetic super-heated his hands and dug his them into the top making the metal of the mech more malleable.

As he was peeling back the hood of Claire's mech 's mech got back up. She used her targeting system and aimed the Gatling gun at the boy before firing. The shot knocked Jakobe off Claire. Claire was all right but the damaged sustained left her mech inoperable. It was left down to the and Jakobe at this point.

Jakobe picked himself up from the floor, "Okay Tiny Tits lets end this."

"You took the words right out of my mouth!"

D. va's plan is to just knock him out with the mech. Despite all he's done she wouldn't stoop to his level, she was no murderer. She just needs on hit in on him. After all, there was no way he could stay conscious when hit with a full-strength punch from a mech.

Both charged at each other, and had the mech's fist coked back and struck at Jakobe. Surprisingly, he caught the metal fist in both hands and was straining to keep it from crushing himself. He began to tighten on the hand before ripping it off entirely.

"Here let me give you a hand!" Jakobe punned

Jakobe coated the torn off robotic hand in his fire and hurled it back at his enemy with full force. The makeshift fire punch hit 's mech square in the hear taking it clean off causing it to fall to the ground ending the fight.

 **[End Robot Metropolis by Derek Fiechter]**

* * *

 **(First-person POV)**

I took a few breaths. Getting shot over and over sure can wear you down. Hell, that was the best fight I've had in a while. They were strong but not too strong the point where I had to go into God-Mode, which is kinda disappointing.

' _Onii-chan are you okay?"_ C.A.T asked concerned

' _Just a little winded. Man, I underestimated them a little. But it's time to get what we came for."_

I strolled over to the headless mech that Tiny Tits in was in. I gripped the torso part and ripped it off…only to get another pistol in my face. At this point I should've seen this coming.

"Really," I asked raising my eyebrow "Your friends tried the same thing and you know how well that went for them."

Tiny Tits still had it raised but was now her hand was shaking a bit. I guess the fight made her lose her nerves.

"So, Tiny Tits you can either stay in the mech and die or you can get out and live. What's your choice?"

While I was talking, I heard the click of a gun hammer. I looked behind me to see the blonde chick pointing her pistol at me. I admire their will but seriously? Are the dead bodies of their friends not a clear indication of how that is going to go down for them?

"Back away from her now!" she yelled

"I will as soon as she gets out."

She fried off several rounds and I countered with a flame slash. My attack melted her incoming bullets before it connected with her chest leaving a diagonal burn mark and knocking her on her back. I didn't put enough force into my attack to kill her but she shouldn't be getting back up. Almost immediately Tiny Tits jumped out of her mech and ran over too her friend.

' _Well that got her out of the way. Now on to that IWS.'_ I thought

I dig my head and arms into the cockpit to begin looking. As I was searching I heard an, "I'm Sorry" coming from Tiny Tits.

' _Onii-chan wait something's wrong.'_

' _What is it?'_ I thought still searching

' _There's a timer.'_

I looked down to the dashboard to see the time was currently at _00:02_.It didn't take a genius to figure out what it meant.

*BOOOOOOM*

I was blasted out of the cockpit and into a nearby wall. I hit the ground with a very audible thud, I was immersed in pain that I could not properly put into words.

' _Onii-chan! Speak to me!'_

' _C.A.T…stop yelling…you're giving me a headache. Give me a second.'_

My regeneration activated, silver flames appeared in spots all over my body healing the inflicted damage. I slowly picked myself up and looked over to Tiny Tits as she cradled her friend who was breathing shallowly but still breathing.

I could only growl in their direction. The fight combined with Tiny Tit's sneak attack I was in no condition to attack. Well it's not like the situation can get any worse.

"Don't move!" I heard a voice yell

' _God damnit!'_

I turned around to see an entire troop of guards with their guns intended form me. Using the last of my strength I put up a flame wall before I blasted a hole into the wall with my silver flames.

I took one last look at Tiny Tits, "You're gonna pay for that little stunt I promise you that."

I sprinted out. I may be weakened but I'm still fast enough to get the hell out of here.

* * *

 **(Third-Person POV)**

Hana looked down to Claire in her hands. She was comatose and her breathing was decreasing. The flame wall Jakobe had created had disappeared in a few seconds.

Once it was gone Hana waved down one of the guards, "I need you to get her an ambulance!"

"Yes ma'am!" the guard responded promptly as he picked up Claire

got up and look at the remains of the fight. The rubble of the building littered all around, the flaming wrecks that were the remains of their mechs, and most importantly the conditions of her friends. Rave was a mangled mess in the wall, Jared was nothing but a skeleton, Becca laid with a searing hole in her abdomen, and Claire was worse for wear. This fight instilled itself in 's memory.

"Ma'am the ambulance is here. Would you like to come along?"

nodded silently before following the guard.

 **Sydney, Australia**

Tracer and Winston landed not too long ago and were now exploring the city looking for their perp. Tracer was street level while Winston was on the rooftops.

"How's it going down there Lena?" Winston asked through the comms

"Nothing so far but I'll find something."

Tracer continued to walk through the streets until she came across an electric store with the news on. She would have just ignored it if it hadn't been for the headline, "Silver Flame Strikes Sydney"

The news reporter spoke, "Later tonight the Korean military's new mech unveiling at the Sydney Military Base was interrupted by the sudden appearance of the same mysterious individual responsible for the police massacre and the destruction Vishkar Cooperation HQ. The person responsible not only destroyed billons worth of private property but can also be accredited for the deaths of three members of the Korean MEKA division's top five-man squad."

The images of the three pilots before their deaths appeared on screen "There are have been no leads as to the whereabouts of the suspect who has been dubbed "Iblis". We will continue to report to any new information when it becomes available."

Tracer just looked dumbstruck at the TV, "Winston…love did you get that."

"Yeah lets head over there now."

With that the two of them departed heading for the Sydney Military Base.


	8. Chapter 8

**Trouble Comes to Overwatch**

 **Chapter 8**

I finally got out of the military base and into the city. As I dragged myself through the urban city streets passing dozens of people. When they saw my burnt clothes they called me a "Junker" whatever the hell that is. After I put enough distance between me and the scene of the crime I rested in a nearby alley between two apartments building, at this point alleys were my new best friends.

I threw the scorched remains of my hoodie off to the side. I laid back on the brick wall in my light blue t-shirt to collect myself. I recalled the with Tiny Tits and her friends. Tiny Tit's sneak attack utterly wrecked me. I already lost a great deal of stamina after the initial fight and that fucking explosion didn't help much at all. All-in-all it was an annoying turn.

I sighed, "Well that could have gone better."

"You dummy!" C.A.T shouted out sternly "You should have stopped those three before they got into their mechs! I really wish you'd be a lot more careful!"

C.A.T always did have my best interests at heart. She was like the mother I never had only more portable, "Yeah I'll be a lot more careful next time but for now we need to lay low. My **Totality Connection** isn't recharged and I'm too exhausted to use my powers so we'll have to wait. Let's find a place to eat so I can regain some strength. While we're at it let's find some new clothes. Maybe there are some charities or soup kitchens around here."

"Excuse me?"

I looked to my left to see a guy standing there. He had black hair and blue eyes dressed in a t-shirt and jeans. Overall just some average guy. What really got to me was the sight of pity in his eyes. I hate it when people looked down on me like I am something helpless.

I just gave him a glare, "What?"

"Do you need some help?" he responded

"No I enjoy being dirty, starving, and wearing charred clothes." I said sarcastically.

"Sorry that was a stupid question." he sighed, "Look there's a shelter two blocks away, a ton of people are already there outside so you can't miss it. They have everything you need there."

The guy went about his daily business. I may not like the pity but this could be my ticket to new clothes and a warm meal, I could rest up there. I got up and walked to that shelter.

Getting IWS was a bust thanks to Tiny Tits but I'll be damned if I leave this universe without getting something useful.

* * *

 **(Third-Person POV)**

Hana couldn't help but pace in the hospital waiting room. Three of her friends were dead and another on was in the burn unit. After five hours, the doctor into the waiting room and looked directly at her.

"Miss Song." He stated

D. va just got up close and looked him dead in the eye, "How is she?"

The doctor sighed, "Your friend is in stable condition."

D. va had a breath of relief before the doctor said, "but upon release she can't resume military service."

D. va's eyes went wide, "What?! Why?!"

The doctor looked down to the clipboard in his hands, "The fire your friend was burned with was unlike anything I've seen before, somehow it managed to cut her and worm its way inside. It may not have killed her but it did do damage to her vagus nerves and left a large laceration on her chest. The damage to her vagus nerves left her heart rate very inconsistent, we did a surgery to repair some of the damage but even still any excessive stress could make it worse and potentially lead to heart failure. The laceration caused by the flames itself did some damage to her lungs as well. Any significant force to the chest could lead to her lungs rupturing and…well I think you know what that means."

Hana tried opened her mouth but her words got caught in her throat. Claire's entire life was dedicated to MEKA division, after her parents were killed in the first Omnic Crisis she was the first to enlist. She was steadfast and dedicated but remained bright and optimistic. The military and helping others were her life and _he_ took that away from her. That kid ended the lives of her three friends and ruined the life of another.

"Can…can I see her?" she pleaded

"Of course."

The doctor led her through the burn unit to Claire's room. Stepping inside D. va looked at Claire. She was resting in her bed with a large bandage on top of her right breast, goes across her sternum, and down the to the left side of her abdomen.

"Press the call button if you need anything else."

Clare looked over to Hana in the doorway with a weak smile, "Hey."

Hana sat in the chair beside her bed, "Hey."

"Glad to see you alive." Claire said

"You too," D. va looked down at her feet "…I heard the news."

"Yeah that guy really did a number on me," Claire smile disappeared "My life is over…I've got nothing left! My family is gone, my friends are dead, and I can't do anything about it!"

Claire completely broke down. Tears flowed out of her eyes like a waterfall. Hana held Claire in her arms. He was going to pay for this she swore it.

 **(Sydney Military Base)**

"WHAT!" Symmetra yelled at the top of her lungs

Sanjay removed his hands from his ears, "I'm sorry but you can't go after him. Your equipment is still being repaired and even if they were, it wouldn't arrive in time."

"Then send someone after him!"

"The police are already on it but they lost his trail awhile after he blew that second hole in the base. He's wounded so he's not going to get far."

Symmetra just deadpanned at Sanjay, "I heard the police say he took an explosion point plank before he blew that new hole in the wall. Even still he managed to run off and evade authorities. I think he's going to get further than we think."

 **(Sydney Airport)**

Zarya had just landed as she strolled through the airport to the baggage claim she topped when she saw the crowd of people gathered around a tv. It was about her target, he had just hit another military base they even got a codename for him: Iblis. Now with somewhere to search she sprinted to baggage claim to retrieve her equipment.

 **(Back in the city)**

Tracer and Winston looked off to the distance to see the wrecked military base. The mob of guests could be clearly seen from the rooftop they were on.

"Athena is there still an energy trail you can pick up?" Winston inquired

"It's faint but it's there, I'm setting a course for you now."

Tracer just looked at Winston, "Alright let's go."

* * *

 **(First-Person POV)**

My opinion of this universe is steadily getting worse and worse. Why? Well that would be because of the annoyingly long line leading from the entrance of the Help Center. The help center being dilapidated apartment building certainly wasn't helping.

Right now, I'm sitting outside on the curb of the sidewalk with a dozen others who down on their luck. I think I'm sensing a trend here in this universe, this Omnic Crisis really took its toll on this world.

If the records C.A.T got about Vishkar and their competitors are anything to go by, then corrupt corporations are a common occurrence. Also, if most of the big companies are corrupt then it stands that they use those lower than them. I may not know a whole lot about economics but oppression and extortion are subjects that are burned in my brain…no pun intended.

' _Onii-chan how do you feel?'_ C.A.T inquired concerned

' _Aside from sitting out on the curb weakened and hungry?'_ I retorted.

' _Don't worry onii-chan the line should be moving any second now.'_

The line didn't move.

' _Any second now.'_

Still no change.

' _Any second now.'_

C.A.T kept going for about another thirty minutes before an omnic stepped out of the help center. Almost immediately everyone got up and sent in a tidal wave of complaints and demands to know what's taking so long.

"Excuse me everyone," it began in its deep monotone, "I regret to inform you but all available rooms are full."

A torrent of grunts and complaints erupted from crowd.

The omnic tried to calm down the crowd, "Rest assured everyone we're not going to send you out on your ways empty handed."

Five people walked out of the building each one of them pushing a cart. Four of them were packed to the to the brim with clothing and the last one was filled with cans.

"The four carts to your right are filled with clothes from small to extra-large," it stated pointing to the right, "and the one on the left is filled with various canned goods."

Almost immediately everyone clamored over each other to get at the food and clothes. I had to be fast but in my current condition I couldn't just blow through all of them. So, I sprinted towards one of the clothes and grabbed an armful hoping they were the right size. Then I sprinted over to the food cart and let me tell you, the crowd was really going at it. I wasn't going to get in the middle of all of that, not in my condition, so instead I resorted to picking the cans that just so happened to roll on the floor in all the confusion.

I sprinted away from the apartment complex as fast as could. A couple buildings over I found a five-story building with a fire escape. Being on the roof would be a lot better than the stuffy sidewalks. I took my stuff and crawled up. When I got up to the roof I changed out of my charred clothes and into the new ones.

Now my attire consisted of a gray tank top, blue jeans with rips and tears apart of their design, and white and grey tennis shoes. Now it was time to eat, I looked down to the four cans in front of me. A can of yams, a can of beans, a can of green beans, and a can of mandarin oranges. I popped open the lids and just began to chow down. I didn't have any utensils and I didn't care, I was low on energy and needed to recharge.

"Onii-chan you're getting a call." C.A.T said out loud

"PHRMMPH WOMMPH?" I muffled

"Right sorry, switching to telepathic link."

' _You're getting a call.'_

' _From who?'_ I thought clearly

' _Sombra.'_

I groaned, _'Oh great.'_

' _Should I patch her through?'_

' _Yeah let's see what she wants.'_

A holo-screen beamed through C.A.T's eyes showed the purple hacker with the same smug smile.

"Good to see you again."

I swallowed the remains of my food before answering lazily, "Yeah you too."

"You made a real the mess in Sydney. You destroyed a military base and killed three MEKA pilots and still managed to get away unscathed."

"I wouldn't say 'unscathed'. Wait how did you know that?"

She swiped something in her side then another holo-screen showed up on my side. I was a news report detailing my previous escapade. The vultures of the media were calling me Iblis. I'll admit Iblis sounds cooler than Ifrit.

"Anyway, what do you want? You wouldn't be calling me if you didn't want anything."

"Well I'm calling because I have a job for you. In the United States' southwest there's some important military hardware on its way there that Talon wants "appropriated" for their own use."

"Why do you want me to do it and not your own troops?"

"Well they were thinking about it, but why would they expend valuable man power when they could just hire a mercenary to do it."

"Yeah, I get that, but I mean why me specifically?"

Sombra just chuckled a bit, "Talon saw your little incident in India and they thought you would be a great candidate. They told me to find a way to contact you, so to them this is the first time we've met."

I don't really know how this helps Sombra's plans or why this hardware is so important? Maybe if I'm lucky this hardware is something I can use and if it is I'll take it and get the hell out of this universe.

I sighed, "Fine I'll do it and when the job is complete we'll discuss payment."

" _Por supuesto_ , the mission will start on Friday next week. For now, I'll give you the mission report when you get there contact me and I'll give you additional info. Until then see ya."

The holo-screen she was on closed and was replaced with another. This one was pure white with info on it:

 _Location: Route 66  
Starting point: 41.878245 N / -87.624432 W  
Terminus point: 34.010959 N / -118.495381 W_

 _Mission time: 2:45 pm_

 _Mission Description: A military [REDACTED] is being transported through Route 66. Recover and secure._

 _Description: Route 66 was a highway decommissioned in 1985. Since then it has been used for transcontinental hypertrains. One segment of the highway, Deadlock Gorge, is occupied by the Deadlock Gang._

I studied it for a minute before I had C.A.T save the file. Sombra said the operation happens next week so I have plenty of time to kill. Right now, I'll just sit back and relax for a bit. I'm far enough away from the base so that I can't be caught.

"Yeah," I laid down on my back, "I can just rela-"

I was interrupted by the sound of hard metal hitting the ground next to me. I looked at what made the sound, it was some weird looking device. Before I knew it, the thing activated and trapped me in some domed energy shield.

No! No! NO! I hate being confined I need to get the hell out of this thing! I repeatedly slammed on the barrier hoping to break out. I may have regained some strength but I wasn't enough to get out. The device itself just fired out the dome and stopped working, so destroying isn't going to accomplish anything.

I yelled out furious, "WHAT THE HELL!"

I heard a voice coming near the field, "Nice work."

It was a British accent and cheery, for some reason I found the voice to be extremely annoying. Out of the shadows stepped a woman in a yellow-jump suit and a pilot jacket. It was that Tracer chick back from London. What the hell is she doing here? A few seconds after her a big hulking gorilla walked out wearing large white body armor and glasses. Yep…that's a fucking gorilla in body armor…welp it can't get any weirder from here.

"Thanks Lena it came in handy when Talen tried to raid my lab." The gorilla spoke

…I spoke to soon. The damn gorilla talked. He must be one of the genetically-enhanced gorillas that C.A.T was talking about.

Tracer stepped up to the barrier and glared at me, "You're coming with us."

I put my pointer finger on my chin, "Hmmmm…Hmmmm…Hmmmm? No? No. No! Absolutely, positively, impossibly not."

She intensified her glare, "It wasn't a request mate. You're coming with us to make sure you don't cause any more trouble."

"Trouble? What trouble?" I asked sarcastically

Monkey-man stepped up, "You slaughtered an entire police unit in India, burned down Vishkar HQ, and now you've killed three MEKA pilots and destroyed a military base."

"I also broke into a factory in Russian and saved a robot." I added in absent mindedly

Tracer raised an eyebrow, "You just admitted to more crimes love."

"Hearsay and saving someone isn't a crime. You should know you were there."

"How did you-"

"I saw you and the sniper duking it out on the rooftops and let me tell you, you really sucked. If I hadn't been there robo-Gandhi would've had golf ball sized headache."

Tracer looked down for a second before looking back at me, "Why did you save him?"

"What?"

"When you saved Mondatta I thought you were another hero. Then you went on to do all that other stuff so I'm wondering why you saved him in the first place?"

"Well Thunder Thighs," I saw her looked down to her legs before looking back at me, "I saved him because I thought he would be useful."

Tracer was taken back a bit by my words.

"I thought if I saved him he could help me get somethings I wanted. I was a little pissed to find out he was just some peace monger but he did point me in the right direction so he has my thanks for that."

"What about destroying Vishkar?"

"Okay now hold up," I said putting up my hands, "That could be counted as a public service."

"The thousands of civilians injured and killed in the crossfire would say otherwise."

I scratched my head, "Unforeseen consequences that I take full responsibility for, but Vishkar wasn't all sun shine and rainbows ya know."

"What about tonight's incident?" Monkey Man interjected

"That was just me trying to retrieve something and five people got in my way. Three of them loss their lives."

"Well you won't be doing any more of that."

I chuckled, "Don't get your hopes up Thunder Thighs."

I stomped my foot and summoned flames in a circle that ate away at the asphalt until I dropped through the roof, out of the barrier, and onto the top floor of the building.

I would stay and fight but I don't have enough strength to take on the two of them, especially since one of them is a hulking gorilla. I ran through the halls and made it to the staircase. Instead of just running down all the stairs I just jumped down. For a normal person, it's suicide but for me it was like jumping off a curb.

*CRASH*

I hit the final floor deafeningly leaving a small crater in the ground. I looked up to see Thunder Thighs zipping down the flight of stairs in a blue blur, hot on my tail. So, not wasting anymore time I sprint down the hallway to find a way out.

I'm still hours away before I can use **Totality Connection** and I get the feeling that those hours are gonna be of me playing cat and mouse.

* * *

 **(Unknown Location)**

Reaper once again walked into Sombra's room. The hacker was still was absorbed in her computer to look at him.

Reaper leaned against the wall, "What happened?"

"He agreed." She said waving him off

"What's his price?"

"He said we would discuss it after he got the hardware."

"Does he know what the hardware is exactly?"

"Of course not," Sombra turned around and looked him dead in the eye, "What's with the interrogation?"

"After the incident in Russia I'm just being sure everyone is pulling their weight," He stated "either way keep me updated on any of his further activities."

He left her room without any other words leaving Sombra to her computers. The hacker was left a bit unnerved. Had Reaper caught on? What is he planning? To her the best course of action now it's best to until further notice. Hopefully her asset would be as useful as she thought.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey everyone! A couple things I want to address.**

 **First, Jakobe's Bio had a slight change. Instead of the overpowered Absolute Burning he now has Omni-Combustion, he can now set anything on fire. I did this because I realized if Jakobe could burn everything in existence in God-Mode he would curb-stomp everyone he went up against. Just setting things on fire doesn't mean that people with special equipment or powers will get burned.**

 **Second, I've getting a few comments about bringing Dishonored into the story. The only thing I have to say about that is...maybe ;)**

 **Finally, Q &A! That's right, feel free to ask me or Jakobe any question you want. PM me your question to have your it answered in the next chapter.**

 **Thanks for reading and see you next time :)**


End file.
